Végéta bis
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Végéta se retrouve sur une planète qu'il a déjà visité, crossover Escaflowne
1. Nostalgie

**Végéta bis**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les bases pour cette histoire sont, pour _Dragon Ball_, le manga, et pour _Vision d'Escaflowne_, la série animée.

———

—Chapitre 1 – Nostalgie—

Deux pieds chaussés de vieilles baskets couvertes de cambouis dépassaient de dessous un engin ; Bulma se dégagea de cette position en faisant rouler la tablette sur laquelle elle était installée. Elle se releva, se mit au volant, positionna ses yeux pour l'analyse d'iris ; la machine démarra au quart de tour. Elle écouta le bruit du moteur, il lui plut ; son poing se dressa fermé vers le toit en signe de contentement.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! »

Elle descendit et parcourut d'un œil critique la ligne du véhicule. Ce prototype était le dernier né de la Capsule Corporation, elle l'avait entièrement conçu et dessiné ; elle tenait à ce qu'il fut parfait en tous points. Une simple pression sur un bouton situé à l'arrière de l'engin le transforma aussitôt en capsule ; Bulma la ramassa et la rangea dans une boîte prévue à cet effet au milieu d'autres de ses congénères.

La boîte toujours en main, elle sortit de son laboratoire-garage. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre dans le but de revêtir une tenue plus civile et plus propre quand son attention fut attirée par son homme.

Végéta se tenait accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte, étrangement méditatif. Après toutes ces années passées auprès de lui, Bulma s'arguait de bien le connaître et d'être l'une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir le cerner. Elle connaissait ses comportements habituels, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. En premier lieu, il était déjà très étrange que Végéta reste enfermé à la maison par un bel après-midi d'été ; dans cette position, ça l'était encore plus. Il n'avait pas habitué Bulma à être inactif. Les rares fois où il ne faisait rien en apparence, c'était qu'il dormait, observait, réfléchissait ou encore se concentrait. Dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas une tête à faire l'une de ces choses ; son regard était perdu en l'air et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et serein, ce qui pouvait sembler paradoxal ; chez Végéta, tout était possible, à cela aussi elle s'était faite.

-

Une légère brise s'engouffrant dans la fenêtre vint déranger les cheveux raides du Saïyen. Bulma s'alarma : Végéta n'avait absolument pas réagi à sa présence, il semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, ni même détectée ; elle était pourtant proche de lui et dans les cent quatre vingt degrés où portait son regard. Végéta signalait d'une manière ou d'une autre, souvent subtile, qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul ; il mettait un point d'orgue à toujours le faire savoir, démontrant qu'on ne saurait le surprendre. Bref, soit il ne l'avait pas remarqué, soit il ne le lui montrait pas ; dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce n'était pas normal.

Elle s'approcha encore pour mieux regarder les yeux de son amant, le siège de l'âme. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle définit comme de la nostalgie. Après un instant de réflexion, elle attribua cet état au mal du pays ; cela faisait tant d'années que Végéta avait perdu son monde et devait vivre dans le sien. Ils vivaient au calme depuis quelques temps, et Végéta n'avait même plus le loisir d'augmenter sa puissance – avait-il encore une quelconque marge de manœuvre ? Bulma en doutait, les Saïyens et demi-Saïyens étaient tous devenus tellement forts –, l'action – tout ce qui composait la vie de Végéta auparavant, les combats, les montées d'adrénaline, les entrainements à n'en plus finir – n'existait plus que très partiellement, et ce manque ne devait l'en rendre que plus propice à se replonger dans le passé, à le regretter peut-être ? Pas entièrement sûrement, du moins en partie.

Elle s'éloigna, préférant ne pas le déranger tout de suite mais se promettant de lui en reparler plus tard. Après être entrée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait depuis déjà de nombreuses années avec son Saïyen de concubin, elle ouvrit l'armoire, y choisit une robe légère et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, jetant ses habits de mécanicienne dans la machine à laver, et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau tiède, ô combien agréable par la chaleur qui régnait depuis quelques jours, la délassa. Elle avait passé plus de cinq heures d'affilée sur ce maudit prototype juste pour le régler correctement ; elle avait passé toutes les pièces en revue et il s'était finalement trouvé que la pièce causant le bruit qui la gênait était la plus difficile à atteindre.

C'était toujours ainsi, et pour tout le monde.

Elle repensa aux cinq heures passées à s'énerver après un amas de tôle et se rendit compte qu'avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas mangé à midi. Dès sa douche finie, elle irait grignoter quelque chose. A ce propos, qu'avait bien pu manger Végéta ? Il n'était pas venu la voir pour le déjeuner. Il avait un appétit démesuré, il n'avait pas pu sauter un repas, c'était impossible ; et elle lui avait interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine depuis que ce maladroit avait failli tout faire flamber.

Peut-être avait-il été mangé à l'extérieur ? Peut-être dans un restaurant ? Non, c'était impossible, Végéta avait les restaurants en horreur ; il trouvait leurs parts minuscules et était à chaque fois obligé d'en reprendre vingt fois pour contenter sa faim, tout le monde le regardait, ce qui lui donnait envie de les tuer tous, mais Bulma le lui avait défendu, prétextant qu'il existait sûrement un moyen moins radical pour les faire cesser de le regarder comme une bête curieuse.

Elle songea brusquement qu'il avait sûrement été chasser et avait cuit sa proie sur un feu de bois ; peut-être même l'avait-il mangée crue ! à cette dernière évocation, elle eut un petit frisson ; rien que penser qu'on puisse manger la viande sans la cuire la dégoûtait toujours. Elle savait que Végéta le faisait parfois et qu'il aimait ça, déchirant la viande à coup de dents. Elle fronça le nez et secoua la tête pour expulser son dégoût.

~oOo~

Le prince Saïyen était toujours accoudé sur l'appui de fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide ; un fort bruit de porte claquant à toute volée ne le perturba pas.

« Salut Papa ! »

La voix de sa fille Bra, âgée maintenant de vingt deux ans, le fit réagir.

« Bonjour Bra. »

Il s'était à peine retourné.

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

Végéta se tourna légèrement de nouveau et aperçut une fille de l'âge de la sienne et se tenant juste à côté. Elle était de taille moyenne, les yeux verts, les cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés et la physionomie plutôt agréable.

« Je te présente Carla, ma petite amie. »

Végéta songea que cela faisait longtemps que sa fille avait amené une représentante du beau sexe. Bra était bisexuelle et, depuis quelques mois, elle ne fréquentait que des garçons, que Végéta avait tous trouvés complètement stupides et indignes de sa fille, mais Bra lui avait fait remarquer à maintes reprises et avec sa modestie coutumière – qu'elle tenait de ses deux parents – que, de toute façon, elle ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'assez bien pour elle et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle se contente de la médiocrité des terriens puisqu'elle n'avait que ça sous la main.

Poursuivant sur son raisonnement, Végéta était plutôt satisfait que Bra se tourne à nouveau vers les femmes car, sur cette planète, elles lui avaient toujours semblé bien supérieures aux garçons, et quitte à ce que sa fille soit avec quelqu'un… Végéta avait souvent tendance à se limiter à ses expériences personnelles pour juger le monde – ce qui n'était sans doute pas complètement une mauvaise tactique, les on dit et autres "informations" semblant si peu dignes de foi – et le fait était qu'il estimait que Bulma était l'un des rares individus humains peuplant cette planète à être dignes d'intérêt, cela l'incitait donc à penser que les femelles étaient de loin supérieures au mâles dans ces contrées.

-

La jeune fille commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face au silence du père de son amie. Elle avait déjà eu des mauvaises expériences avec les parents de certaines de ses précédentes partenaires, cela ne l'incitait pas à être en confiance, même si Bra lui avait juré que ses parents n'avaient absolument aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. De plus, le père en question avait une allure pour le moins étrange dont elle ne savait quoi penser.

« Bonjour Monsieur, répéta-t-elle.

— Bonjour », répondit-il par automatisme, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du ciel.

Carla porta son regard sur Bra. Son amie avait les yeux fixés sur son père, l'air inquiet. Bra s'arracha à sa contemplation et tomba les yeux dans les yeux avec Carla, interrogative. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et un petit haussement d'épaules, puis elle s'éloigna ; la brune la suivit. Elle emprunta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, son amie sur ses talons. Bulma sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa robe légère, comme elles débarquaient sur le palier.

« Bonjour Bra, je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. Qui est cette jeune fille ?

— Carla, mon amie. »

Bulma se fit la même réflexion que son concubin ; les filles étaient à nouveau en odeur de sainteté dans le cœur de Bra, en tout cas celle-ci. Contrairement à Végéta qui préférait cela, Bulma s'en fichait un peu ; garçon ou fille, l'essentiel était que la personne qu'elle choisissait plaise à Bra.

« Bonjour Madame.

— Bonjour, je suis enchantée de vous connaître. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Bra est tellement bavarde que cela fait peut-être des mois qu'elle est avec toi et je n'en savais rien.

— ça fait deux semaines, c'est tout, mais ça fait plus longtemps qu'on se connaît, on travaille dans la même boîte, elle y était déjà quand je suis arrivée. On a fait connaissance progressivement. »

Bulma retint une grimace. Elle se méfiait de sa fille. Bra avait la détestable habitude de changer d'amant et de maîtresse comme de chemise. Tant que c'était juste des relations de passages, cela allait, mais une relation de travail, c'était autre chose.

-

Bra travaillait depuis deux ans déjà dans une entreprise fabriquant des composants informatiques, elle était à la tête de l'équipe de conception. Elle avait hérité de l'intelligence et des capacités scientifiques de sa mère et de son grand-père. Ses compétences allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'elle faisait à son travail. Elle était souvent d'un grand secours à sa mère au laboratoire. Sa spécialité était la cybernétique. Bulma était persuadé que sa fille pouvait réaliser des cyborgs encore plus poussés que ceux du docteur Géro, même si cela paraissait difficile.

Bra était un savant mélange entre sa mère et son père. Physiquement, c'était le portrait craché de Bulma, si l'on exceptait, évidemment, la queue de singe accrochée au-dessus de son derrière qu'elle avait laissée pousser – elle trouvait que ça lui donnait un genre ; et tant qu'elle faisait attention à la pleine lune, cela n'inquiétait pas Bulma, Bra n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ses amis voient sa transformation et Végéta l'avait entraînée pour qu'elle sache se contrôler même à l'état de singe géant.

Sa force physique était très loin de celle de son père ou même de son amie Pan, la fille de Son-Gohan et de Videl. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le soin de la développer. Par contre, ses techniques de combat, sa souplesse et sa rapidité n'avaient pas grand-chose à envier à celles de son amie, tout le mérite en revenant à Végéta qui regrettait toutefois qu'elle ne prenne pas plus le temps de devenir plus forte… mais il reprochait la même chose à Trunks.

En ce qui concernait sa personnalité, elle avait hérité à la fois du mauvais caractère de sa mère et du tempérament explosif de son père, ce qui donnait un mélange détonnant.

Côté cérébral, c'était, là aussi, autant sa mère que son père, elle avait la logique scientifique de Bulma et le génie guerrier de Végéta, ce qui la faisait, théoriquement, plus ou au moins autant intelligente que son père et sa mère sur tous les plans. Elle avait hérité les conceptions de la vie de ses deux parents, à savoir notamment faire avant tout ce qui lui plaisait à elle et non ce qui plaisait aux autres. C'était une jeune fille belle, intelligente, épanouie et particulièrement complète. Bulma en tirait une grande fierté.

« Que faites-vous comme travail ? s'enquit la mère.

— Je suis dans la même équipe que Bra, je dessine les plans. »

Les doutes de Bulma quant à la viabilité de ce couple et à ce qu'il adviendrait si elles devaient se séparer – surtout si cette séparation se révélait houleuse – s'accentuèrent. Elle en conclut que, si tel était le cas, l'une des deux devrait se faire muter ou démissionner. Mais peut-être était-elle pessimiste ; après tout, n'était-elle pas restée amie avec Yamcha ? Cela étant, ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait comparable.

« Nous allons voir une pièce de théâtre ce soir, un copain de Carla joue dedans, il nous a promis que ce serait très drôle. Nous irons manger au restaurant avant, donc, ne nous attendez pas pour dîner. »

Bulma déduisit de ce « Ne _nous_ attendez pas » que Carla dormirait ce soir chez eux.

« Je vais te montrer ma chambre », reprit Bra à l'adresse de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre de Bra. Elle vivait toujours chez ses parents et elle n'était pas prête d'en partir. Bulma serait mal placée pour lui reprocher – et n'en aurait d'ailleurs pas eu l'idée – étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais elle-même vécu ailleurs que chez ses parents, mis à part durant ses voyages évidemment. La Capsule Corporation avait toujours été son domicile, pourquoi Bra n'en ferait pas autant si ça la chantait ?

Ce n'avait pas été le cas de Trunks, il était parti très tôt de la maison, il avait à peine dix sept ans, il voulait découvrir la Terre dans ses moindres recoins. Bulma s'était toujours demandée d'où lui était venue cette passion soudaine pour l'exploration, il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de choses auparavant ; d'ailleurs, quasiment rien ne l'intéressait auparavant. Cela faisait dix sept ans qu'il était parti, il était tellement plongé là-dedans qu'il ne revenait que très rarement – une fois par an… et encore ! Elle recevait des lettres de lui où il racontait ce qu'il avait vu, lu, entendu, bref découvert ; la passion se sentait à travers les mots qu'il utilisait et la fluidité de son écriture.

« Au moins, il fait quelque chose qui lui plaît », se disait Bulma pour se consoler de le voir si peu.

Trunks n'avait pas vraiment de métier. Une fois, il jouait les explorateurs et marchait dans la jungle en cassant de ses mains robustes d'enfant de Saïyen les branches qui le gênaient dans sa progression. La fois suivante, il devenait archéologue et époussetait délicatement des pierres vieilles de quelques millions d'années ; il avait d'ailleurs envoyé des échantillons très intéressants à Bulma afin qu'elle fasse des analyses plus poussées. La fois d'après, il jouait les humanitaires et aidait des populations en difficulté, etc… Tout dépendait en fait du lieu où il se trouvait et des gens qu'il rencontrait ; il s'adaptait.

Trunks ne gagnait pas sa vie contrairement à Bra. De temps en temps, il se faisait remettre des cachets par des gens qui l'avaient mandaté ; d'autres fois, il se faisait entretenir par les populations qu'il rencontrait ; le reste du temps, il vivait de l'argent que lui envoyait sa mère. Ça ne gênait pas Bulma ; la fortune des Brief pouvait faire vivre un nombre incalculable de générations. Ce qui lui importait était que son fils soit heureux ; et s'il se rendait utile en même temps, tout était pour le mieux.

Bulma était consciente que des milliers de gens les jalousaient. Avoir des milliards sur son compte en banque et pouvoir vivre uniquement sur les intérêts rend la vie confortable. C'était vrai et cela permettait à Bulma d'être très généreuse avec énormément de monde ; les dons qu'elle faisait aux associations se comptaient par dizaine de millions chaque année, sans compter tous les employés que la Capsule Corporation faisait vivre.

-

Bulma descendit voir si l'attitude de Végéta avait changé. Elle fut déçue ; il était toujours dans la même position, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Sentirait-il l'approche d'une aura maléfique ? Non, il ne ferait pas cette tête-là. D'ailleurs, si tel était le cas, il l'aurait d'ores et déjà avertie. Peut-être une aura puissante sans être maléfique alors ? Non, il ne ferait pas cette tête-là non plus ; et il serait déjà parti à sa rencontre pour en avoir le cœur net.

Bulma poussa un profond soupir. Elle séchait et avait horreur de ça.

« Végéta... Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute en désespoir de trouver elle-même la réponse.

— Rien.

— Mauvaise réponse, tu ne peux pas ne rien regarder, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Tu regardes forcément quelque chose ! » insista-t-elle

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Qui m'a changé mon Végéta ?

— Je n'ai pas changé. Je pense, c'est tout. C'est mon droit.

— Et à quoi penses-tu ? »

Silence. Bulma sentait l'agacement l'envahir.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Très bien ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas une tête à être en train de penser à quoi que ce soit, tu ne fais pas cette tête-là quand tu penses, tu…

— Tu crois si bien me connaître.

— Bien sûr que je te connais ! s'exclama Bulma.

— Tu penses que tu me connais parfaitement ?

— Je n'irais pas jusque là. Il y a plein de points flous dans ta vie que je ne connais pas car tu es le seul à pouvoir me renseigner dessus et tu ne le fais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir envie de tout savoir. Qu'est-ce que j'ignore sur toi qui me serait utile pour comprendre ton attitude actuelle ?

— C'est bien compliqué… trop compliqué, y compris pour moi. Pourtant, je suis le premier concerné. »

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'y adossa et soupira.

« Un jour, je te raconterai… quand j'aurai trouvé les mots justes. »

Bulma comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus et décida d'aller se promener.


	2. Juste avant le départ

**Végéta bis**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 2 – Juste avant le départ—

Végéta entra dans la cuisine. Il était six heures du matin. Il se couchait tard et se levait tôt, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ; comme la plupart des Saïyens, son temps de récupération était très court, sauf lorsqu'il se livrait à un entraînement intensif ou qu'il combattait un ennemi surpuissant. Angelo était déjà debout aussi, il trempait ses tartines dans son chocolat chaud. Il avait fière allure du haut de ses quinze ans.

Végéta n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre comment Bulma avait pu le convaincre de la laisser appeler leur fils Angelo.

« Moi, le père d'un ange, on aura tout vu ! » s'était-il exclamé après l'enregistrement à l'état civil.

Surtout qu'il ne pouvait renier la paternité de celui-ci : physiquement, il lui ressemblait parfaitement, autant que Bra ressemblait à sa mère. La seule différence vraiment notable était sa taille ; non qu'Angelo soit particulièrement grand, mais il dépassait très nettement son père, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très difficile, Végéta le reconnaissait lui-même.

« Par quel miracle es-tu déjà debout ? demanda Végéta.

— J'ai mis des heures à m'endormir et je me suis réveillé très tôt. Je suis crevé ! »

Encore ! Il n'était pas normal que son fils mette autant de temps à s'endormir et qu'il se réveille alors qu'il est encore fatigué. C'était sûrement la faute au sang terrien présent dans ses veines ; les Saïyens purs n'avaient aucun problème de sommeil. Végéta n'avait rien contre les terriens si ce n'était leur fragilité et le fait que ça puisse affecter ses propres enfants à cause des gênes maternels.

Même s'il ne cachait plus ses sentiments comme il le faisait auparavant, il avait encore du mal à montrer ouvertement qu'il était attaché à quelqu'un ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour une personne. Cependant, les gens qui le connaissaient savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ainsi, son plus jeune fils savait que ses insomnies commençaient à inquiéter sérieusement son père.

Cela faisait un bon moment que ça durait ; Végéta se demandait si Bulma était au courant, il faudrait qu'il lui en glisse un mot, mine de rien. Se faire du mauvais sang pour sa progéniture, aurait-il cru que cela lui arriverait trente ans auparavant ? Il se remémora la douceur de sa mère et les attentions de son père qui l'aimait sans en avoir l'air, sans le montrer, sans même se l'avouer peut-être. Il ressemblait à son père, il agissait de la même façon envers ses enfants. Il repensa à son petit frère, Esmeralda, qui avait tant d'ennuis de santé.

Il était tellement fragile.

Cela arrivait parfois, même chez les Saïyens, même avec des enfants dont les parents avaient le meilleur sang. Végéta se rappela combien il avait été tendre et attentionné pour son jeune frère. Chaque être a besoin de quelqu'un à protéger, chaque être a besoin de sentir que d'autres ont besoin de lui. Et Esmeralda était tellement adorable, Végéta avait toujours eu le mépris de la fragilité, pourtant il adorait son frère, pourtant il s'était mis en couple à une terrienne. Ceci étant, pour une terrienne, Bulma n'était pas fragile ; mais comparée à une Saïyenne…

Il avait découvert par hasard quelques mois après son arrivée sur terre d'où venait le prénom de son frère, d'un certain Victor Hugo qui avait écrit un roman intitulé "Notre Dame de Paris", un livre qui parlait de l'amour non réciproque d'un sonneur de cloches difforme pour une bohémienne à la beauté ensorceleuse, une bohémienne qui avait pour nom Esmeralda.

Sa mère avait beaucoup voyagé, elle avait dû tomber sur ce livre, ou sur l'une de ses nombreuses interprétations. Sur la planète Végéta, il n'existait aucune règle pour les noms, beaucoup ramenait les prénoms de leurs enfants de leurs voyages, et ils étaient tous considérés comme unisexe, d'où son petit frère portant un nom de fille.

« C'est bizarre que je repense à mon frère après tant d'années », songea Végéta.

Il s'était appliqué pendant de nombreuses années à ne pas penser à son existence passée sur sa planète natale ; peu à peu, il avait réussi à ne plus y penser du tout, à quasiment oublier, à faire comme si rien de tout ça n'avait jamais existé. C'était plus simple. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas avant tout pour cette raison qu'il avait supprimé Nappa. Et aujourd'hui, il y repensait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de voyager dans mes souvenirs ainsi ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Cela dure depuis hier. »

Il concentra toute son attention sur son fils pour sortir de ses souvenirs.

« Il doit y avoir une raison à tes insomnies. Tu digères peut-être mal, proposa-t-il, tout en songeant que mal digérer était aussi typiquement terrien.

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Tu n'as pas de cauchemars ?

— Des rêves débiles, oui. Des cauchemars non.

— Rien qui te tracasse ?

— Pas plus que n'importe qui. »

Angelo n'était pas habitué à ce que son père lui parle autant, surtout dès le matin.

« De toute façon, ça doit venir de ton sang terrien », conclut Végéta.

Son fils ne dit pas tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, à savoir que ça ne pouvait certainement pas venir des gênes parfaits de son cher papa.

Des bruits de pas feutrés se rapprochèrent, Bra se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour Angelo. »

Elle se pencha sur son frère et lui embrassa la joue.

« Bonjour Bra, bien dormi ?

— Bien et toi ?

— Comme d'habitude.

— Je vois ! Bonjour papa, tu vas mieux qu'hier ?

— J'allais très bien hier.

— Bien sûr… tu étais dans ton état normal, mon papounet », déclara Bra d'un ton très ironique.

Végéta détestait quand elle l'appelait "papounet", il s'appliqua à ne pas réagir, il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle prit un grand bol et une boîte de céréales ; elle revint s'asseoir aux cotés de son père.

« Sincèrement, dis-moi ce que t'avais hier après-midi.

— Comment peux-tu avaler ça ? Je les ai goûtées tes céréales, elles sont infâmes ! »

Ils étaient quatre personnes dans la maison et les quatre prenaient un petit déjeuner différent. Bulma buvait un café noir sans sucre et mangeait une ou deux biscottes tartinées avec de la confiture. Végéta mangeait deux baguettes entières couvertes de confiture, une habitude qu'il avait prise en arrivant sur terre : il adorait la confiture. Angelo mangeait un bol de riz soufflé couvert de chocolat avec du lait chaud… ou un bol de chocolat avec des tartines beurrées… quelquefois, les deux le même matin. Bra mangeait deux ou trois bols des céréales que Végéta trouvait infâmes accompagnées de lait froid.

« Moi, j'aime bien. N'élude pas ma question : à quoi pensais-tu hier pendant que tu bayais aux corneilles ?

— Il n'y a plus de confiture. »

Végéta se leva et sortit de la pièce en quête d'un autre pot. Bra regarda son frère qui cachait son sourire dans son bol. Il releva la tête dès que son père fut hors de vue.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas envie de te répondre.

— J'aimerais bien pourtant ! Il était bizarre hier, tu sais ? Aujourd'hui, il a l'air de nouveau normal… enfin, aussi normal qu'il peut l'être… disons qu'il est dans son état habituel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial hier ?

— Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Je l'ai vu hier matin et je ne l'ai pas revu après ; je suis sorti toute la journée. Il était comment ?

— étrange. On avait l'impression qu'il méditait sur l'existence. Le genre de truc qu'il fait tout le temps, quoi ! Il devait sûrement se poser des questions du genre « Qui suis-je ? », « Où vais-je ? », « Que fais-je ? », « Dans quel état j'erre ? », etc… des questions comme ça. Bref, des trucs auxquels il a bien l'habitude de penser !

— Il devient peut-être philosophe avec l'âge.

— Papa ? Tu rigoles ! Dieu nous en préserve ! » Elle tendit l'oreille et jeta un regard de côté. « Il revient. »

Végéta refit son entrée dans la cuisine, un pot de confiture de fraises à la main. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient parlé de lui durant sa courte absence ; il fit semblant de rien, reprit sa place et sa tartine. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui derrière son dos mais comme il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, il le supportait.

« Bonjour tout le monde.

—Carla, tu es réveillée ! Je te présente Angelo, mon petit frère. Installe-toi, prend tout ce qu'il te faut. Les bols sont sur l'étagère du milieu dans le placard, les cuillères dans le tiroir de gauche. Prend ce que tu veux comme petit déj', on a de tout : de la confiture, des biscottes, du pain, du chocolat, du thé, du café, deux sortes de céréales…

— Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme dès le matin ? l'interrompit la jeune femme.

— Ma pauvre, je t'assomme ! Assis-toi et dis-moi de quoi tu as envie.

— Je vais prendre un café et manger des biscottes, ça sera très bien. »

Elle hésita avant de s'asseoir, se demandant quelle place il serait le plus avisé de choisir. Elle s'assit finalement entre Bra et son frère.

« Je vois que tout le monde est déjà levé… Bonjour ! salua Bulma en entrant dans la cuisine. Nous avons même des invités aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Carla.

— Bonjour Madame. »

Bulma fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond et repartit comme elle était venue, ce qui n'étonna aucun des membres de sa famille ; une idée soudaine avait dû lui traverser l'esprit et elle s'empressait d'aller la vérifier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait jeune ! J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit ta mère ! » chuchota Carla dans l'oreille de Bra. Elle en pensait autant sur son père, mais se serait bien gardé de faire aucune remarque sur son compte en sa présence.

« C'est normal, elle s'est fait rajeunir par le dragon, expliqua Végéta qui avait entendu.

— Le dragon ? »

Bra força un rire qui empêcha son père ou son frère de répondre : « C'est une expression typique du pays d'où vient mon père ! » expliqua-t-elle ; Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on parle des boules de cristal et du dragon sacré devant ses amis. Elle essayait de paraître le plus normale possible devant le monde et ce n'était pas toujours facile – surtout avec la queue poilue qu'elle avait tenue à laisser repousser et dont elle refusait de se défaire à présent ; elle aurait l'impression qu'on l'amputait d'une partie d'elle… ce qui serait vrai.

« Ah bon ? Et vous venez de quel pays ? »

Végéta releva le regard en se demandant quoi répondre, puis décida de laisser sa fille se débrouiller avec son mensonge.

« De l'Ougrekmoil ! répondit Angelo.

— L'Ougrek… ? ça se situe où ?

— Nous l'ignorons. Il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire ! » s'exclama Bra.

Carla analysa qu'ils se moquaient joyeusement d'elle. Elle préféra arrêter de poser des questions et se consacrer à manger. De temps en temps, elle relevait de son bol un regard surpris pour zieuter ses trois compagnons de table manger des quantités aberrantes à une vitesse aberrante.

Bientôt, Bra parut avoir eu son content de nourriture car elle ne se resservit pas encore une fois ; elle se tourna vers Carla :

« J'ai promis à Mario que je passerai chez lui ce matin pour récupérer le proto.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— C'est inutile. Profites-en plutôt pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les membres de ma famille. »

Sur ces mots et sans laisser le temps à son amie de protester – cette dernière n'avait pas très envie de rester toute seule avec la famille de son amie, surtout avec son père qui était très bizarre –, Bra se leva et partit se laver. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur, redescendit et vit sa petite amie, son père et son frère tous trois réunis sur la terrasse. Sa mère n'étant pas avec eux, elle présuma qu'elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire. Elle en ouvrit la porte et constata qu'elle avait raison ; sa mère était encore en train de travailler sur son prototype.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Une idée qui m'est venue quand j'étais dans la cuisine. Je te raconterai.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé.

— Pas grave, je le ferai plus tard. »

Bra secoua la tête, désapprobatrice. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de repas que sa mère sautait ou reportait pour consacrer plus de temps à ses inventions ; c'était dans sa nature, elle était d'ailleurs faite du même bois, à ceci près qu'elle ne manquerait jamais un repas, l'appétit d'une Saïyenne – même demie – n'était pas chose à prendre à la légère.

La jeune fille prit le chemin de la sortie et s'envola de façon discrète vers l'appartement du dénommé Mario.

~oOo~

Quand Bra revint deux heures plus tard, elle trouva sa mère au milieu de la salle à manger. Bulma semblait désorientée.

« Bra, tu n'as pas vu ton père ?

— Juste avant que je sorte ; il était sur la terrasse avec Angelo et Carla.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé non plus Angelo et je supposais que Carla était avec toi. Il n'y a plus personne ici.

— Ils sont sûrement sortis.

— Ils pourraient prévenir ! »

Bulma repartit dans son garage, elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de cette explication mais s'en contenterait. De toute façon, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin. Elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps aux disparitions soudaines de son compagnon – même si ce fait additionné à son étrange état méditatif de la veille ne lui disait rien qui vaille –, elle appréciait moins quand c'était son fils qui partait sans prévenir – c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que cela se produisait –, mais il était assez grand – et assez Saïyen – pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas un sujet d'inquiétude.

Bra ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère : Carla ne pouvait pas être sortie sans elle, elle l'aurait forcément attendue. Angelo était affreusement casanier, il ne sortait quasiment pas. Quant à son père, ce n'était pas son genre de partir accompagné, il préférait la solitude.

Il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient partis. Où et pourquoi, là étaient les questions.


	3. Changement de décor

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 3 – Changement de décor—

Après le départ de Bra pour la salle de bains et dès leur petit déjeuner respectif avalé, Angelo, Carla et Végéta étaient tous trois sortis sur la terrasse… ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait exact, Végéta était sorti et son fils et sa "bru" l'avaient suivi… à son grand dam !

Ils avaient tous trois parlé – pardon –, Carla et Angelo avaient parlé, tandis que Végéta s'était contenté d'écouter. C'était ainsi que Bra les avaient vus en redescendant juste avant de partir.

~oOo~

Végéta s'était complètement détaché de ce que disaient les deux jeunes gens – leurs propos ne l'intéressant nullement – et avait tourné son regard vers le ciel. Ceci n'échappa pas à son fils et à la jeune fille ; cette dernière se pencha à l'oreille d'Angelo pour lui murmurer : « Il était comme ça hier. »

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, les yeux de Végéta s'élargirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la stupeur et ils se retrouvèrent tous trois englobés dans un large faisceau rose venu de nulle part. Ils s'envolèrent tous les trois et disparurent en même temps que l'étrange lumière.

Cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans un environnement verdoyant et vierge de toutes constructions et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, cherchant leurs repères. Végéta les retrouva très vite et murmura : « Me voici donc de retour. »

Carla et Angelo le regardèrent sans comprendre ; la jeune fille, se remettant de ses émotions et décidant de faire fi de l'impossibilité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, demanda : « Vous connaissez cet endroit ?

— Oui, j'y suis déjà venu. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Je suis arrivé précisément à cet endroit… et dans les mêmes conditions. »

La jeune fille ne parut pas pleinement satisfaite de cette réponse qui ne lui disait ni où elle était, ni comment elle y était arrivée. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver tout simplement ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression. Cela étant, il était rare qu'on se rende compte pendant son sommeil que ce que l'on vivait n'était en fait qu'un songe ; et ce n'était souvent qu'au réveil qu'on se rendait compte de l'absurdité d'avoir cru que ce dont on rêvait nous arrivait réellement.

C'était souvent un soulagement.

« Papa, puisque tu connais, tu pourrais nous dire où nous sommes ? » proposa Angelo. Il avait eu un instant d'angoisse ; cependant, son père semblait connaître les lieux et avoir déjà vécu quelque chose d'analogue ; il n'était pas sûr que cela soit rassurant étant donné le passé tumultueux de son père – pour ce qu'il en connaissait –, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Sur Gaïa. C'est une planète que personne ne peut voir.

— Pardon ? fit Carla, interloquée.

— Regardez dans le ciel. »

Angelo et Carla tournèrent leurs regards vers le haut.

« Mais… mais on voit… on voit la Terre ! On voit la Terre et la Lune ! s'exclama Carla, abasourdie, en reconnaissant sa planète natale.

— Ici, la Terre est appelée la Lune des Illusions. Et de la Terre, vous ne pouvez voir cette planète, elle n'apparaît pas.

— Une planète fantôme ? proposa Angelo.

— En quelques sortes… et cette planète a bien d'autres particularités, vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de vous en rendre compte.

— Quand es-tu venu ?

— C'était avant de venir sur Terre, deux ou trois ans avant. C'est d'ailleurs le fait de la voir d'ici qui m'a donné envie d'y aller un jour.

— Comment allons-nous revenir sur Terre ? Avec une fusée ?

— Non, comme nous sommes arrivés, avec cet étrange et inexplicable faisceau rose. Et il va falloir l'attendre car il ne vient pas sur commande. Il apparaîtra lorsque le moment sera venu ; en tout cas, il me semble que cela fonctionne ainsi.

— Et quand est-ce que le moment viendra ? »

Végéta haussa les épaules, qu'en savait-il ? A dire vrai, n'ayant vécu qu'une fois cette aventure, il n'était même pas tout à fait sûr de ses assertions.

« Dirigeons-nous vers une ville. » Il regarda autour de lui et pointa son doigt dans une direction précise. « Par là, il doit y avoir Astria ; allons-y », ordonna-t-il. Il prit Carla par la taille et ses pieds quittèrent le sol à la grande frayeur de la jeune fille – un rêve, tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Angelo s'envola lui aussi et ils partirent tranquillement en direction de la capitale d'Astria. Végéta analysa en chemin que toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues ne devaient plus être toutes jeunes, certains devaient même être morts. Cela n'allait pas forcément lui faciliter la tâche… quoiqu'en son for intérieur, il serait plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir affaire à certaines personnes qu'il avait autrefois connues.

Le Roi d'Astria en faisant partie.

« Il doit être crevé, à l'heure qu'il est, ce minable », se dit-il.

Ils débarquèrent à Astria devant les regards éberlués ou effrayés – c'était selon – des gens qui les voyaient voler sans machine ni ailes.

« Tout ça a un air de déjà vu », murmura le prince Saïyen. Il pénétra sans plus de cérémonie dans le palais, un garde tenta de l'arrêter en l'agrippant par le bras, Végéta continua d'avancer comme si rien ne le retenait. Le garde piétina en arrière entraîné par le Saïyen qui ne forçait absolument pas. Le deuxième garde se précipita au secours de son collègue et menaça le prince de son épée. Celui-ci prit la lame entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et l'éloigna de lui sans aucune difficulté. Après ceci, les deux gardes s'écartèrent prudemment et les deux compagnons de Végéta entrèrent à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et Végéta stoppa, comme paralysé. Angelo fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard. Végéta fixait la personne assise sur le trône.

« C'est sûrement le roi, souffla Carla à Angelo, logique.

— Tu es perspicace, toi ! lui retourna l'adolescent, un rien sarcastique.

— C'est impossible », murmura Végéta.

À cet instant, le roi s'aperçut de leur présence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Avancez que je vous vois mieux ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

Ils firent quelques pas en avant. Certains membres de la Cour se moquèrent de l'aspect des nouveaux venus. Une dame âgée s'outra de la tenue que portait Carla et critiqua sévèrement la coiffure des deux hommes. Par réflexe, Carla lui tira la langue en parfaite insolente. L'espèce de marquise arrondit sa bouche en un « Oh ! » désapprobateur et outré. Pendant ce temps, le visage du roi, au fur et à mesure que ses invités imprévus approchaient, pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Non… pas lui ! pensa-t-il à voix haute.

— La même chose pour moi, on ne peut pas dire que je sois satisfait de vous revoir, cher roi Aston. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore rejoint vos ancêtres ? Auriez-vous découvert le secret de la vie éternelle ?

— Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, Monsieur… quel nom bizarre portez-vous déjà ? fit le roi du ton le plus méprisant qui soit.

— Vé… gé… ta, épela tranquillement celui qui portait ce nom.

— Ah oui ! Végéta ! » répéta le roi en faisant semblant de se souvenir. Il se rappelait très bien de ce personnage et de son nom ; comment aurait-il pu oublier un spécimen pareil ? « Donc, vous me croyiez mort ? Vous me sous-estimez. Les vingt ans qui sont passés depuis votre dernière venue… non, pas vingt ans, moins… plutôt quinze.

— Quinze ans ? souffla Végéta interloqué.

— Oui, quinze ans… seize peut-être. Notre dernière rencontre commence à dater ! Il est étrange de constater à quel point vous ne m'avez pas manqué le moins du monde durant toutes ces années, ironisa le roi.

— C'est impossible !

— Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Que vous ne m'ayez pas manqué ? demanda le roi Aston ; un léger rire ponctua sa réplique.

— En aucun cas ; et sachez que le fait que je ne vous aie pas manqué est réciproque.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? répéta Aston.

— Rien ! » répondit sèchement Végéta, décidant qu'il était inutile de parler de ce qui le préoccupait à cette parodie de chef d'Etat et qu'il résoudrait ce mystère plus tard.

Végéta n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu compte du problème, son fils se pencha à son oreille : « Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il est totalement impensable que tu sois venu là il y a quinze ans. Tu m'as dit que c'était avant de venir sur Terre ! chuchota-t-il.

— Oui, il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Oublions cela pour l'instant, j'y réfléchirai plus tard, répondit-il à son fils à voix basse. Aston ! J'aimerais être hébergé, reprit-il à voix haute.

— Ah ! Vous me croyez assez fou pour renouveler une erreur aussi grave ? »

Cette réponse était prévisible, Végéta n'en fut aucunement surpris.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici ! Il fallait bien que j'ai du monde avec moi pour m'y sentir obligé. Il faut dire aussi que je ne croyais pas vous voir, vous ; j'avais hélas cru que la nature avait fait son œuvre et débarrassé vos sujets de votre royale personne.

— A ce propos, qui est la jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? » fit le roi, oubliant les derniers propos de Végéta pour ne se concentrer que sur ceux qui l'intéressaient, tout en coulant un regard gourmand vers Carla. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière.

« Elle s'appelle Carla et personne n'y touche pas, compris ? répondit Végéta d'un ton sec.

— Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

— On s'en va ! » ordonna le prince Saïyen en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Ils repartirent par le même chemin, Carla tourna la tête en chemin pour contempler les tapisseries accrochées au mur, elle aurait voulu les effleurer du doigt, mais n'osa pas. Végéta partit dans une direction d'un pas vif dès le seuil du palais franchi, il avait l'air de savoir où il allait ; Angelo courut pour le rattraper.

« Papa, as-tu une idée de ce que tout ça signifie ?

— Pour ce qui est des quinze ans, j'ai un doute : maintenant que j'y repense, il me semble que la première fois que je suis venu ici, entre le moment où je suis parti de la planète où j'étais à cette époque-là et celui où je suis revenu, seulement deux ou trois jours s'étaient écoulés. C'est Nappa qui s'en est rendu compte ; une femme avec qui il couchait lui a assuré qu'il n'avait pas été absent plus de trois jours.

— Nappa ? C'est celui avec qui tu es venu sur Terre ?

— Oui. J'étais aussi avec Radditz la première fois que je suis venu ici. Nous avons tous les trois été aspirés par le même faisceau de lumière rose. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi nous ? Comment et pourquoi ça s'est reproduit ? Je n'en sais absolument rien.

— Tu disais que normalement seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Qu'en était-il en réalité ?

— Pour moi, c'est quelque chose comme deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés ! Sur le moment, je m'étais dit que la bonne femme que se tapait Nappa avait un grain et je ne m'étais pas attardé sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était peut-être la vérité.

— Mais alors tout s'explique ! Le cycle temporel est beaucoup plus rapide ici que sur les autres planètes !

— Non, rien ne s'explique au contraire : c'est exactement l'inverse qui s'est produit cette fois ! Pour moi, il y a quarante ans qui se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière venue et pour eux quinze ou seize ans. C'est exactement l'inverse ! »

Angelo prit une seconde pour vérifier ce que disait son père et en conclut qu'il parlait d'or.

« Effectivement… purée, c'est bizarre, ce truc ! Il y aurait un paradoxe spatio-temporel entre ici et le reste de l'univers ? C'est tout à fait dingue.

— à votre place, je ne m'attarderais pas là-dessus. Après tout, c'est le cadet de nos soucis ! intervint sagement Carla. De toute façon, il y a plein de choses bizarres avec cette planète : on arrive par un faisceau lumineux alors qu'on n'a rien demandé ; de la Terre, on ne voit pas cette planète, alors que la réciproque est vraie. L'aberration au niveau de l'espace-temps n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus. Bref, il vaut mieux oublier tout ça. » Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle trouvait plus sage de tout accepter en bloc en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et rirait un bon coup en songeant à l'absurdité de ce qu'elle avait cru vivre. « Où va-t-on dormir cette nuit ?

— Chez les Schezar.

— Comme c'est bon de voyager avec quelqu'un qui connaît du monde partout ! s'exclama Angelo. C'est des amis, ceux-là, j'espère ?

— Oui.

— Nous y allons en volant ?

— Pas la peine, ce n'est pas loin, et on a tout notre temps », répondit Végéta qui voulait profiter de ce répit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire au couple Schezar.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'entendre follement avec le Roi Aston.

— Un différend nous oppose. Bien que je n'en sois pas la cause, il m'en veut tout de même. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais été très aimable avec ce type.

— Quelle était la cause de ce différend ? questionna Angelo.

— Radditz.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Carla.

— Un truc fantastique ! ricana Végéta. J'en rigole encore ! »

Il n'en dit pas plus, Angelo jugea inutile de l'interroger plus avant – il connaissait son père –, quant à Carla, elle observait les environs et se disait que cette planète n'était pas très différente de la Terre – ce qui, d'une certaine manière, la confortait dans son idée du rêve – ; le reste du voyage se passa donc dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure des Schezar, Végéta constata d'emblée qu'elle était étrangement sombre, malgré l'obscurité naissante de la proche tombée de la nuit.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être déjà couchés », murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant d'aller actionner le lourd heurtoir de la porte. Il n'obtint pas de réponse ; ils étaient absents. « Les mômes, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas de dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit ?

— ça peut être amusant ! » s'exclama Carla avec un certain enthousiasme. Angelo ne partageait pas sa joie, par avance il regrettait son lit ; il avait déjà des problèmes d'insomnie, ne pas avoir de matelas et l'impossibilité d'être dans l'obscurité complète ne risquaient pas d'améliorer les choses.

~oOo~

À sa grande surprise, Angelo passa une des meilleures nuits de son existence. A croire que le grand air non pollué est bon pour le sommeil ; il se réveilla plus en forme que jamais. Il observa les alentours et vit Carla qui faisait des étirements. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante ; il se gifla mentalement en se disant que le fait qu'elle soit avec Bra la rendait à jamais inaccessible pour lui, d'une part parce qu'il ne se voyait pas sortir avec une ex compagne de sa sœur, d'autre part parce que de toute façon, même en admettant que son sens moral le lui permette, Carla s'y opposerait certainement étant donné qu'elle aimait les femmes – ce qui n'excluait pas qu'elle aimât aussi les hommes, mais le rendait peu probable. Tout le monde n'était pas bisexuel comme lui et Bra ; cet état était probablement dû à leurs gênes Saïyens s'il tenait compte des propos tenus par son père un jour que sa mère s'était étonnée à haute voix que ses deux enfants soient si libérés sexuellement, sa compagne et ses deux enfants avaient alors cru comprendre que les Saïyens n'avaient aucune notion d'hétérosexualité, d'homosexualité ou de bisexualité ; chacun couchait avec qui lui plaisait sans que personne ne cherche à mettre un nom quelconque dessus.

Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal ; Végéta n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché le mépris que lui inspirait le rapport des Terriens à la sexualité.

Carla n'était pas la seule fille au monde ; Angelo trouverait bien une autre jolie fille ou un joli garçon pour passer le temps agréablement ; ce qui lui permettrait aussi du même coup de passer un cap, du moins s'il en jugeait par ses relations avec ses camarades qui avaient tous l'air de trouver que la perte de la virginité était la priorité numéro un – un autre point concernant la sexualité des Terriens qui n'inspirait que mépris à son père –, et que cette étape avaient déjà été franchie depuis longtemps par tous – ce dont Angelo doutait, mais comme lui, contrairement à eux, n'y accordait aucune importance, il était sans doute plus facile d'avouer la vérité, et donc sa virginité.

Il est toujours plus facile de dire une vérité quand vous n'en faites pas grand cas.

-

Angelo revint au présent ; si Carla faisait sa gym, son père, lui, n'était pas visible, sans doute parti vadrouiller.

« Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? » demanda une voix aimable.

Angelo tourna la tête en se disant qu'il était vraiment nul : il n'avait senti personne arriver. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait à ses cotés ; il avait des cheveux blonds longs jusqu'aux chevilles, une épée accrochée à la ceinture et un regard appréciateur posé sur Carla qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Carla, et lui Angelo, et vous ? ça fait plaisir de voir du monde !

— Le plaisir est réciproque, assura le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Allen Schezar, je suis le propriétaire du terrain sur lequel vous vous trouvez.

— Vous tombez bien ! s'exclama Angelo. C'est justement vous que mon père voulait voir.

— Votre père voulait me voir ? Je le connais ?

— Oui, il… » Angelo s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cet Allen Schezar se disait être le propriétaire du terrain, or il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années seulement, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il avait cinq ans quand son père était venu la première fois ; ce n'était sûrement pas lui le propriétaire à l'époque. « En fait, c'est plutôt vos parents qu'il doit connaître.

— Mes parents ne sont plus là, fit Allen en baissant tristement les yeux.

— Merde ! Heu, je veux dire… excusez-moi, je suis maladroit, je suis un peu désorienté. Mon père, Carla et moi avons débarqué ici hier d'une étrange façon. Apparemment, mon père était déjà venu… il y a plus de quinze ans… et il connaissait vos parents.

— Quinze ans ? Comment s'appelle votre père ?

— Végéta.

— Végéta ? Un homme avec une queue de singe et des cheveux très noirs dressés sur la tête ?… et qui vole ?

— Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Sauf qu'il n'a plus sa queue de singe maintenant.

— ça alors, il est revenu… et Nappa ? Et Radditz ? demanda Allen, rassemblant ses souvenirs d'enfance.

— Ma foi, ils sont un peu morts », répondit Angelo d'un ton gêné. « Vous avez l'air de très bien vous rappelez d'eux.

— Ils sont difficiles à oublier. Ainsi, Nappa et Radditz ne sont plus de ce monde ; cela en fait des personnes de disparues depuis quinze ans… où est Végéta ?

— Si je le savais ! Carla, tu sais où se trouve mon père ?

— Aucune idée, il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillée. C'est un sacré lève-tôt ! »

Juste à ce moment-là et certainement inspiré par un fort esprit d'à propos, Végéta vint se poser à leurs cotés.

« J'ai senti qu'une présence s'approchait du manoir… Bonjour Allen, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.

— Heureusement !

— Que deviennent tes parents ?

— Comme je viens de le dire à votre fils, ils sont morts. »

Végéta s'arrêta de respirer l'espace d'une seconde. Morts ? Encia et Léon seraient morts ?

« Je comptais te demander l'hospitalité pour quelques jours. Le temps qu'un autre faisceau nous aspire, dit Végéta, reprenant rapidement ses esprits ; la mort était une chose à laquelle il s'accoutumait facilement.

— Figurez-vous que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être arrivés de cette façon dernièrement : une jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions est là aussi.

— Ah bon ? Mais nous aussi, on vient de la Lune des Illusions ! s'exclama Angelo en se rappelant ce que son père lui avait dit.

— Ah ? Peut-être la connaissez-vous alors, elle s'appelle Hitomi Kanzaki.

— ça ne me dit absolument rien ! Cela dit, la Terre est immense et peuplée de six milliards d'habitants », se moqua Angelo.

Allen eut un sourire, la Lune des Illusions semblait hors de proportion comparée à Gaïa.

« Je ne pourrai pas vous loger. Je n'habite pas ici actuellement, la planète est en guerre, mes compagnons et moi-même sommes en ce moment à Astria, au Palais. »

Végéta poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux et les mains au ciel.


	4. L'attaque

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 4 – L'attaque—

Aston et Végéta se toisèrent un long moment. Le roi finit par se pencher à l'oreille d'un de ses conseillers. Ce conseiller alla vers Allen et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Le Roi Aston demande ce que vient faire cet homme ici ?

— Vous ne vous rappelez pas de Végéta, Majesté ? Il nous a été d'un grand secours il y a de cela quinze ans, fit Allen ; il n'était pas au courant de la mésentente qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

— Bien sûr je me rappelle de lui. Il est venu hier… et il est reparti… et voilà que j'ai _déjà_ le plaisir de le voir de retour !

— C'est un très grand guerrier, il peut nous aider », argumenta Allen. Le malaise était palpable et il ignorait à quoi il était dû ; mais ignorer une aide telle que pouvait l'apporter Végéta lui semblait vraiment stupide.

Végéta tourna brusquement les yeux vers lui. Les aider ? Allen ne lui avait pas parlé de ça. Il serra les dents, attendant de voir venir, mais se promettant déjà de faire savoir à Allen ce qu'il pensait de sa proposition spontanée. Après tout, il n'avait jamais proposé son aide, ne savait pas ce qui se passait _encore _sur cette fichue planète et en ignorait d'autant plus les tenants et les aboutissants. D'une manière générale, il ne tenait pas à aider Aston, même en admettant qu'il fut pour une fois du bon côté de la barrière – ce dont Végéta doutait.

Aston parut réfléchir et soupeser ses capacités. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé quinze ans auparavant. Avec ses deux compagnons, Végéta avait stoppé net la guerre civile, cause de dégâts humains considérables, ceci grâce à une simple démonstration de leurs pouvoirs. Les peuples s'étaient soumis. Aston se souvenait surtout de ce qui s'était passé juste après : Végéta était allé voir des citoyens pour leur demander la cause de leur révolte, puis il s'en était retourné auprès de lui et l'avait menacé de le tuer si les revendications populaires n'aboutissaient pas. Le roi lui en avait gardé grande rancune ; pour répondre aux besoins de ses citoyens, il avait dû piocher largement dans la fortune qu'il s'était formé à coups d'impôts. A Astria, la quasi-totalité de l'impôt servait à assouvir les caprices du souverain et de ses proches et à leur maintenir un train de vie dispendieux au lieu de servir au bien-être de la communauté.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, du reste, de la plupart des monarchies.

Grâce à la venue des trois Saïyens, la qualité de vie s'était considérablement améliorée à Astria. Végéta s'était surpris lui-même de son comportement, ce n'était pas son style d'aider les petites gens. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son style d'aider qui que ce soit.

Encia Schezar avait su l'influencer positivement…

À ça, s'était ajoutée l'injure qu'avait fait subir Radditz au roi.

-

Aston pesa le pour et le contre et conclut qu'il y avait peu de risques pour que Végéta lui donne le mauvais rôle et qu'il passe de l'autre coté cette fois. Et Zaïbach paraissait tellement fort.

« Oui, il pourrait peut-être nous aider, dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

— Je suis curieux de savoir quels sont vos adversaires, aujourd'hui. Les veuves qui réclament une pension ? Les orphelins qui veulent trois repas par jour ? Les écoliers qui demandent des tables et des chaises ? »

Aston grimaça de colère. Dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de se montrer insultant ; il était bien trop puissant et tous ces soldats n'y pourraient rien.

« C'est l'empire Zaïbacher, répondit Allen. Ils ont entièrement brûlé Fanelia. »

Cette fois, cela avait l'air sérieux ; restait à voir si Aston ou un quelconque roi de son espèce n'avait pas commis quelque horreur qui avait entraîné cela.

« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils fassent ça ?

— Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

— Personne ne les a attaqués ? Personne ne les a lésés d'une quelconque manière ?

— Non, pas à ma connaissance. Ceci dit, c'est le peuple le plus pauvre de Gaïa, c'est peut-être la misère qui les a poussés à cette extrémité.

— Vos miséreux ont entièrement incendié une cité et personne n'a rien pu faire, remarqua Végéta, moqueur et méfiant.

— Ils ont des moyens technologiques importants !

— Comment ont-ils pu les acquérir puisqu'ils sont pauvres ? Votre affaire est étrange, je ne marche pas. Il y a encore un coup fourré là-dessous !

— Végéta, je vous jure que non. Vous avez ma parole. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont procuré toute cette technologie. Je l'ignore même totalement.

— Ils ont peut-être un sponsor, plaisanta Angelo.

— Un quoi ? demanda Allen.

— Rien, répondit laconiquement Angelo en voyant que sa plaisanterie tombait à plat.

— Sponsor de la guerre… murmura pensivement Végéta. Sais-tu que ce n'est peut-être pas si bête ce que tu dis ? dit-il en se tournant vers son fils qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

— A qui profite le crime ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carla qui venait de poser cette question.

« Pardon ? fit Végéta.

— A qui profite le crime ? C'est la question qu'il faut se poser. A qui profite cette guerre ? Si ça se trouve, vos… – comment vous dites ? – Zaïbachers sont juste des instruments, des marionnettes dans les mains d'un… commanditaire. S'ils sont pauvres et qu'ils se retrouvent tout d'un coup en train de mener une guerre avec des moyens très sophistiqués, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Peut-être qu'un pays riche de Gaïa paye Zaïbacher et lui fournit des moyens pour agir en toute impunité contre le reste de la planète, proposa-t-elle.

— C'est bien poss… » commença Végéta avant d'être interrompu. Un garde venait d'entrer en courant et hurlant à l'alerte. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Aston prit la parole le premier : « Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est Zaïbacher ! Nous sommes attaqués !

— Quand on parle du loup… fit Angelo. N'est-ce pas, Papa ?… Papa ? »

Angelo se tourna et se retourna. Son père avait disparu.

« Il est déjà parti ! Et j'ai même pas senti son aura s'éloigner ! Je suis vraiment de plus en plus nul !

— Angelo, où est ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Carla, effrayée.

— Reste à l'abri ici, je vais voir dehors ce que ça donne. »

Angelo sortit d'un pas nonchalant. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il constata que tout le monde hurlait et que des bâtiments brûlaient ; pourtant il ne vit personne qui pouvait s'apparenter à un ennemi. Une telle panique ne pouvait être créée par quelques hommes épars se confondant dans la foule ; il décida de se concentrer pour repérer ceux qui en étaient à l'origine ; il abandonna bien vite, les auras étaient trop nombreuses et mise à part celle de son père qui sortait évidemment du lot, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Surtout, il ne lui semblait pas trouver l'une ou l'autre spécialement maléfique.

Son père s'en tirait certainement mieux que lui ; il partit dans sa direction.

-

De son côté, Végéta s'était effectivement dégotté un adversaire ; il l'avait surpris en train d'attaquer et avait à ce moment-là compris qu'il avait affaire à des ennemis invisibles. Il vola dans la direction de sa cible. L'aura qui se dégageait était de faible intensité et aucunement mauvaise. Au vu des dégâts créé et de la présence qu'il sentait, Végéta se doutait que son adversaire n'était autre qu'un homme – ou une femme – dans une machine. Il s'approcha et attrapa un morceau de l'engin ; il ignorait totalement par quel bout il l'avait agrippé. Il le souleva dans les airs et cria : « Tu vois ce dont je suis capable, alors, rends-toi immédiatement visible, sinon, je t'éclate ! »

L'injonction eut l'effet attendu – elle ne laissait guère de choix. Il vit apparaître une espèce de cyborg bleu devant ses yeux ; un engin tel que Bulma aurait pu mettre au point.

« Enchanté ! A présent, tu vas me montrer ta bouille humaine parce que j'ai horreur de causer à des machines. »

Il le reposa au sol.

« Sors de là gentiment et il ne te sera fait aucun mal. »

Le cockpit s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un adolescent aux yeux vert et aux cheveux châtains coupés en bol ; la terreur et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans son regard. Végéta leva les yeux au ciel en constatant l'âge de son adversaire.

« Descends de là. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » l'interpella-t-il.

Le jeune garçon semblait de plus en plus effrayé. Il descendit tout doucement.

« Co… comment faites-vous pour faire ça ? bredouila-t-il.

— Faire quoi ?

— Vous… vous volez et vous portez des choses très lourdes comme si c'étaient des plumes.

— T'occupes ! Dis-moi plutôt ton nom.

— Je m'appelle Chester, répondit le jeune homme après avoir longuement déglutit.

— Enchanté Chester, moi, c'est Végéta. A présent, explique-moi un peu pourquoi toi et tes copains êtes en train de détruire cette ville.

— On nous l'a ordonné.

— Qui ?

— Mes chefs.

— Leurs noms !

— Je… je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

— Je me fiche que tu ais le droit ou non ! Je veux savoir, ce n'est pas négociable.

— Il n'est pas question que je vous le dise, fit fièrement Chester en prenant un air digne.

— Génial, je suis tombé sur un héros ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Végéta avant de prendre Chester par le col et de s'envoler.

— A l'aide ! hurla le kidnappé en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol.

— Ta gueule ! » Végéta prit de l'altitude et une mine pensive : il fallait qu'il trouve un deuxième belliqueux. Ce ne fut pas long ; celui qu'il repéra ne prenait même plus le soin de se cacher. C'était un robot rouge sang qui flambait tout ce qui se situait à sa portée.

« Que voilà un beau spécimen !

— Seigneur Dilandau ! hurla Chester, voulant prévenir son commandant.

— Tiens, un nom ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! » Végéta vint se poser à proximité du robot tout en restant hors d'atteinte du lance-flamme pour préserver son otage. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement un robot, c'était plutôt une armure robotisée. « Hé, Dilandau ! Chester, ça te dit quelque chose ? » cria-t-il.

La réaction ne se fit pas apprendre. La voix de Végéta s'élevant au dessus du tumulte ambiant, le robot fit immédiatement volte-face.

« Chester !… Relâche-le immédiatement pauvre fou ! ordonna Dilandau du fond de sa machine en braquant son lance-flamme sur le Saïyen.

— Fais gaffe, tu vas griller ton soldat en même temps ! Sans compter que ça ne me fera absolument rien.

— Oh ! Tu te crois invincible peut-être ? se moqua Dilandau.

— Pour les gens de ton acabit, oui !

— Viens donc te battre contre moi et laisse Chester de côté puisque tu es si fort, le défia Dilandau.

— Très bien », accepta Végéta en relâchant Chester de bonne grâce. Celui-ci se mit à l'abri immédiatement. Végéta n'avait pas l'intention de tuer son adversaire, ni même de le blesser. Son goût pour le sang et le massacre avait quasiment disparu quand il avait commencé à vivre sur terre, et le peu qui en restait s'était estompé progressivement.

Il plaça ses coups rapidement et méthodiquement de façon à mettre hors d'usage le robot sans abîmer le pilote. En une seconde, l'armure fut totalement démembrée et gisait sur le sol. Une ou deux minutes après, un morceau de ferraille se souleva et un jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé sortit de la carlingue. A la vue de Dilandau, Végéta se retrouva comme paralysé.

« Esmeralda… » souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent, éberlué et frissonnant, sortit en tâtonnant de l'épave. Chester se précipita à son secours. Sous le choc, Dilandau s'agrippa à lui d'une main tremblante. Il regarda son agresseur.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Je ne t'ai même pas vu faire », demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible. Végéta ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer les yeux grands ouverts. Dilandau et Chester froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

« Il a l'air choqué, fit Chester.

— C'est moi qui suis choqué ! C'est moi qui viens de me faire battre sans même que je sache comment ! s'exclama Dilandau.

— Pourtant…

— Peu importe, partons pendant qu'il est temps. Ce type est… étrange. »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, Végéta les regarda faire sans réagir.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda une voix derrière son dos. Végéta se tourna pour regarder son fils. « Tu les laisses partir comme ça ? Sans rien dire et sans rien faire ? En plus, c'est pas pour critiquer, mais ils sont en train de tout détruire, et toi, tu perds ton temps à discuter.

— Parlons de toi, tu n'agis pas beaucoup, tu n'aurais pas pu les arrêter ? rétorqua son père.

— Ah non ! Moi, je ne me mêle pas de ça. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne connais pas ces gens et je ne sais rien de leurs problèmes. Je ne sais pas de quel côté sont ceux qui ont raison, alors, pas question que je prenne part à ce conflit.

— J'ai un fils qui a de la jugeote, c'est toujours ça. Où est Carla ?

— Dans le palais.

— Tu l'as laissée toute seule ? Avec Aston dans le coin ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre si besoin est ! Tiens, on dirait qu'ils s'en vont ! »

Effectivement, les robots s'envolaient tous dans la même direction.

« Tu as remarqué : ils perdent leur invisibilité quand ils volent. C'est bon à savoir.

— On va les suivre.

— Papa, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas me mêler de ça. En plus, Carla va se demander ce qu'on devient.

— Va la chercher, alors !

— Pour la jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

— Tout plutôt que de la laisser avec Aston. De toute façon, je suis là ! Tu n'as pas envie de savoir de quoi il retourne, toi ?

— Si c'est juste pour se cultiver… Je vais chercher Carla. »

Il s'envola et disparut de la vue de son père. Il le rejoignit peu de minutes plus tard, Carla dans les bras ; son père n'avait pas perdu les engins volants des yeux et volait à leur suite. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui.

« Où va-t-on au juste ? » demanda la jeune femme. Elle commençait à s'habituer à voler, c'était une sensation agréable… même si elle se raccrochait régulièrement à l'idée que tout ce qui lui arrivait ne pouvait que faire partie d'un rêve.

« Voir les Zaïbachers, lui répondit Angelo.

— Quoi ! Je veux descendre !

— Du calme, on est là, papa et moi !

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?

— Discuter.

— C'est pas vrai ! Ces gens étaient en train de tout détruire, qu'est-ce que vous voulez aller discuter avec eux ? Je suis tombée chez des fous.

— Bra t'avait pas prévenue ? »


	5. Infiltration

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 5 – Infiltration—

Une énorme masse noire se profila dans le ciel ; elle semblait y flotter. Angelo et Végéta ralentirent leur vol et regardèrent les engins y pénétrer.

« Comment ça tient en l'air, ce truc ? fit Carla.

— J'en ai absolument aucune idée », répondit Angelo.

Végéta se posa sur une passerelle, suivi de près par son fils. Angelo posa sa passagère à terre.

« Donc, là, on est dans l'antre des méchants.

— Ne juge pas trop vite, Carla. Pas avant de savoir. », sermonna Végéta avant de se diriger vers une ouverture.

~oOo~

A l'intérieur de la forteresse volante, les Dragonslayers sortaient de leurs armures robotisées. Chester s'extirpa de la sienne, suivi de Dilandau.

« Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas gros ; nos guymelefs ne sont vraiment pas prévus pour voyager à plusieurs, fit ce dernier en posant le pied sur le sol.

— Que s'est-il passé Seigneur Dilandau ? interrogea un des soldats, l'air inquiet, en accourant au devant de son chef.

— Chester et moi avons été confrontés à un drôle de personnage qui possède des pouvoirs sortant de l'ordinaire. J'ignore qui il est et d'où il vient, mais il risque de nous poser problème par la suite. J'en parlerai à Folken.

— Quels pouvoirs possède-t-il ? demanda un autre soldat à Chester dès que leur commandant se fut éloigné.

— Il vole, il a une force incroyable et il se déplace à une vitesse foudroyante.

— C'est un dragon ?

— Non, il vole sans ailes !

— C'est impossible !

— Tu mets en doute la parole de Chester et la mienne, Dalettau ? fit sévèrement son commandant qui, l'oreille fine, avait entendu.

— Je n'oserais pas Seigneur Dilandau, répondit précipitamment le soldat pris en faute d'un ton effrayé, mais on ne peut voler sans ailes, ajouta-t-il pour expliquer son scepticisme.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Nous le faisons bien avec nos guymelefs !

— Vous dites qu'il a une force incroyable et qu'il se déplace extrêmement vite, pourriez-vous donner un ordre d'idée ? intervint le premier soldat.

— Il a démantelé mon guymelef en moins d'une seconde, Miguel.

— Je vous demande pardon ? fit Miguel.

— Surprenant non ? Et il a fait ça à mains nues évidemment.

— Evidemment, répéta un autre soldat, médusé.

— S'il a fait ça, ça ne peut pas être un humain, assura Dalettau.

— Il en a pourtant l'apparence. En fait, c'est un être surhumain. C'est peut-être une espèce inconnue… ou un mutant ? proposa Chester.

— Il faudrait se pencher sur la question ; je vais tout de suite en parler à Folken. »

Sur ces mots, Dilandau sortit du hangar.

~oOo~

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sombre ici, chuchota Carla, mal à l'aise dans la forteresse Zaïbacher, c'est lugubre, je ne pourrais pas y vivre.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande de toute façon ! » rétorqua Végéta, agacé, sans cesser de marcher.

Carla le suivait dans un long couloir, suivie elle aussi par Angelo qui regardait d'un air curieux les portes qu'ils croisaient.

« Si on ouvrait une de ces portes ? proposa-t-il.

— Laquelle ?

— Peu importe, une au hasard.

— Très bien », fit Végéta en se dirigeant vers la plus proche. Il constata d'emblée qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée et vit un pavé numérique à droite.

« C'est une porte électrique avec un code d'accès, je vois le genre, très facile à court-circuiter, je te fais ça illico », déclara Angelo. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'agir, son père plaqua une main sur la porte et poussa. La porte de métal se déforma et finit par crever. Végéta agrandit le trou et pénétra à l'intérieur, Carla entra à sa suite et Angelo suivit en marmonnant ce qu'il pensait des façons de faire de son père.

« Toujours aussi sombre ! fit Carla.

— Et toujours aussi inhabité ! » ajouta Angelo.

Végéta, de son côté, observait la pièce. Il vit des papiers sur un bureau et s'y dirigea pour les consulter.

« Papa, il me semblait qu'on était venu parlementer, pas espionner ! protesta Angelo.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? » Végéta ne se souciait guère des préoccupations morales de son fils. « Angelo, tu t'y connais en chimie et tous les trucs dans ce genre, ta mère t'a appris des tas de trucs là-dessus.

— Fais voir », demanda son fils entraîné par la curiosité.

Il consulta les documents longuement, son visage reflétant la difficulté qu'il éprouvait.

« C'est des formules chimiques, dit-il finalement.

— Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué, je ne suis pas ignare en sciences à ce point !

— Elles sont extrêmement compliquées… et la symbolique ne correspond pas à la nôtre ; c'est impossible à traduire !

— Il n'y a pas des renvois avec la signification, un lexique, quelque chose dans ce goût-là, fit Carla.

— Non, rien, il n'y a rien, répondit Angelo en feuilletant à nouveau les feuilles.

— De toute façon, j'en ai rien à battre de la signification exacte de ces formules, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est quel genre de personne a pu les écrire et à peu près à quoi elles servent. Y a d'autres choses de marquées sur ces feuilles que ces machins indigestes ! déclara Végéta.

— C'est un scientifique qui a fait cela, ces formules ont l'air très poussées et les explications sont assez opaques. Je me demande… on a l'impression que la personne qui a écrit tout ça s'est arrangée pour que des personnes non averties qui tombent dessus ne puissent pas comprendre.

— Pour contrer l'espionnage ?

— Sans doute… à moins qu'il n'ait envie que vraiment personne ne comprenne, pas même…

— Chut ! chuchota soudainement Carla qui était restée près de la porte pour surveiller. J'entends des bruits de pas et de voix. Des gens viennent !

— Angelo, prends tout ça avec toi !

— Mais ils vont savoir qu'on est venu !

— Avec le trou dans la porte, tu ne crois pas qu'ils se douteront de quelque chose !

— Si tu m'avais laissé faire…

— Dépêchez-vous, ils se rapprochent, ils sont dans le couloir !

— Dans le couloir ? Ils vont nous voir si on sort alors !

— Y a une autre porte, là ! fit Carla.

— Et merde, encore électrique, ils nous emmerdent !

— Woh pop pop, laisse-moi faire cette fois ! » déclara Angelo en s'interposant entre son père et la porte, ce qui semblait plus sain pour cette dernière.

Les bruits de voix étaient maintenant parfaitement perceptibles. Angelo travaillait avec minutie et rapidité. La porte s'ouvrit, Végéta et Carla entrèrent. Angelo plaça son pied sur le détecteur pour empêcher la porte de se refermer et remonta le boîtier toujours en parfait état de marche. Il entra et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Trois hommes entrèrent peu après sa sortie, tous le crâne rasé et vêtus en noir.

« Qui a fait ça ? Il faut appeler le service de sécurité ! dit l'un d'entre eux à propos de l'état de la porte.

— Les documents ! Les documents ont disparu ! »

~oOo~

« Il faut fuir ! murmura Carla.

— Pourquoi ? Ils ne penseront jamais que nous sommes restés si près du lieu de notre forfait. Il faut juste éviter de faire trop de bruit. Et puis même s'ils nous trouvaient, ce ne serait pas si grave : au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, nous sommes aptes à nous défendre et ce serait plutôt à eux de se faire du souci.

— Papa, je crois que je tiens quelque chose ! »

Dès qu'il était entré, Angelo s'était immédiatement installé pour consulter les documents plus à son aise. Les informations qu'ils contenaient l'intriguaient. Carla et Végéta se rapprochèrent de la table où il s'était installé.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de manipulation génétique.

— Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Carla et Végéta à l'unisson.

— Apparemment, si j'ai bien compris ce qui est sous entendu dans le texte, ces formules sont prévues pour modifier le génome humain !

— Le génome humain ? souffla Carla. Dans quel but ?

— Alors là, j'en sais rien ! J'ai pas encore tout décrypté.

— Sais-tu de quelles modifications il retourne… c'est superficiel ou c'est plus profond ?

— Je crois que c'est loin d'être superficiel… en fait, je crois que c'est même plutôt lourd comme modifications.

— Est-ce que ces formules altèrent l'être humain ? demanda Carla, soucieuse.

— Si tu sous-entends par "altérer" qu'elles abîment, je ne peux encore rien te dire. Cela dit, je trouve qu'en une dizaine de minutes, j'ai déjà fait du beau boulot !

— Exact, bravo ! Continue », l'encouragea son père.

Avec les feuilles de papier éparses qu'Angelo était en train de compulser, ils s'étaient aussi saisis de quelques dossiers avant de se réfugier dans ce bureau ; Carla en prit un et le feuilleta.

« C'est marrant, on dirait un dossier scolaire. Prénom : Gina ; âge : 6 ans ; Forme physique : Excellente. Y a tout un tas d'infos de ce genre-là qui suivent. Et sur les pages suivantes, c'est comme des carnets de notes… sauf que les matières m'ont l'air un peu particulières : "évolution" par exemple, et en face, y a marqué "négative" ; endurance : moyenne ; moral : déprimée ; état général : moyen avec tendance à s'empirer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est limite flippant ! Ça, c'est le troisième bulletin, apparemment, y en a un par mois, et plus ça va, plus c'est catastrophique. » Elle continua à feuilleter, les traits de plus en plus crispés. « C'est quoi ce machin, bordel ! dit-elle dans un souffle. Oh merde ! Sur le dernier, y a marqué : "décédée" ! »

Elle ferma le dossier et le jeta sur la table dans une tentative vaine pour chasser de son esprit ce que supposait ce qu'elle venait de lire. Angelo, qui avait écouté attentivement, en prit un autre.

« Ça se présente de la même façon. Cette fois, c'est un garçon. Y a des bulletins pareils… Il est mort lui-aussi !

— Des cobayes », en conclut Végéta, assez peu étonné ; il avait déjà vu ça ailleurs. Carla lui jeta un regard angoissé : « Ils auraient essayé la manipulation génétique sur des êtres humains, qui plus est, des enfants ! C'est horrible, qui c'est ces tarés ?

— Sûrement des espèces de savants fous du style de Géro.

— Qui est Géro ?

— Un génie de la cybernétique, il a amené certaines de ses créations à un point de sophistication tout à fait étonnant. Notamment, il est partie de deux êtres humains, le frère et la sœur, pour créer des cyborgs surpuissants ; c'est aussi lui qui a créé Cell, tu connais Cell ?

— Mes grands parents m'en ont beaucoup parlé ! Vous avez l'air bien informé, mieux que les médias je dirais.

— J'ai combattu contre Cell. »

La jeune fille resta muette un instant.

« Bra ne m'a jamais dit grand-chose sur sa famille, dit-elle finalement.

— Elle a peur de faire fuir les gens, je crois, la renseigna Angelo. On se demande bien pourquoi ! termina-t-il dans un élan ironique.

— Qui êtes-vous, exactement ? Mon grand père m'a dit un jour qu'il était sûr et certain que ce n'était pas Satan qui avait tué Cell, que ce type n'était qu'un gros lourdaud prétentieux, alors que Cell était plus puissant et destructeur que dix mille explosions atomiques. Il m'a dit qu'à la télé, on avait vu d'autres personnes lors du combat, des gens étranges… qui volaient ! Vous en faisiez partie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exact, on ne peut rien te cacher.

— Où avez-vous acquis vos pouvoirs ?

— J'ai travaillé dur pour les avoir.

— Juste travaillé ?

— Disons que j'ai aussi été aidé par ma génétique ; si j'avais été terrien, je n'aurais jamais pu atteindre ce niveau, même en passant chaque minute de ma vie à m'entraîner dans les pires conditions.

— Comment ça si vous aviez été terrien ? Est-ce que ça signifie que… » La jeune fille se força à déglutir pour que les mots puissent sortir : « Vous êtes quoi exactement ?

— Je suis un extraterrestre, un Saïyen pour être exact. »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Finalement, elle n'était pas plus étonnée que ça ; ou elle était dans un rêve et elle ne devait s'étonner de rien ; ou tout ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel et le fait que le père de son amie soit un extraterrestre était bien le cadet de ses soucis dans les circonstances présentes.

« Et donc, Bra…

— Elle est métisse, moitié terrienne, moitié Saïyenne. Elle n'est pas vraiment puissante ; il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais véritablement travaillé sa force physique. Elle aurait pu être terriblement forte. »

Il en avait conçu beaucoup de regrets, il était personnellement convaincu que sa fille possédait un potentiel énorme.

« Et sa queue de singe ? Elle a une queue de singe, elle m'a dit que c'était une anomalie génétique, mais…

— Non, c'est la race Saïyenne qui veut ça. »

Un bruit de coulissement feutré se fit entendre, Végéta se retourna brusquement ; la porte électrique venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à deux nouveaux arrivants. Il songea qu'il se laissait aller pour ne pas surveiller les auras des gens qui allaient et venaient, et notamment celles qui s'approchaient.

« C'est lui ! », hurla Dilandau en faisant un pas en arrière. Il fut tenté un instant de fuir. L'homme qui l'accompagnait eut le réflexe de lui saisir le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Présentez-vous d'abord, je vous répondrai après.

— Folken Fanel, je suis le supérieur de Dilandau, vous avez fait sa connaissance aujourd'hui. »

Le susnommé était pantelant au bout du bras en acier du dénommé Folken. Celui-ci était obligé de serrer fortement son poignet car Dilandau tirait de tout son poids dans l'autre sens. La douleur irradiait son bras, mais le jeune garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était totalement terrifié. Plus il pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, plus il était effrayé ; celui qui avait fait ça aurait tout aussi bien pu le tuer lui et Chester sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver le bourreau de son Alseide au sein même de la forteresse.

« Vous lui faites mal ! » s'apitoya Carla.

Végéta alla retirer la poigne de fer tout en maintenant délicatement le bras de Dilandau pour que celui-ci ne s'enfuit pas.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, le rassura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Folken qui avait l'air surpris de son attitude. Je m'appelle Végéta, et voici Carla et Angelo ; nous sommes arrivés hier et nous avons eu un compte rendu de la situation tendue qui régnait entre vous, les Zaïbachers, et le reste de Gaïa, notamment Astria et Fanelia. Cependant, je me méfie des paroles d'Aston comme de la peste ; donc, nous sommes venus ici pour connaître votre point de vue sur la question.

— Vous voulez connaître le mobile de nos actes ?

— Oui.

— ça va vous paraître idiot… mais la raison pour laquelle nous avons déclarée la guerre est que nous voulons obtenir une paix globale et éternelle.

— ça ne me paraît pas si idiot que ça. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vouloir combattre le mal par le mal. Quelquefois, ça marche, fit Végéta.

— Moi, je trouve ça complètement stupide ! Comment pouvez-vous prétendre vouloir arrêtez la guerre si vous la faites vous-même ? Vous me faites penser à ces donneurs de leçons qui font exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils préconisent de faire !

— Je suis assez d'accord avec Carla ! approuva Angelo.

— Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous ne connaissez pas le fond du problème.

— Vous avez raison, nous sommes fraîchement débarqués et effectivement nous ne savons rien des tenants et des aboutissants de votre affaire ; et bien que je vous trouve un peu naïf de croire que vous pouvez obtenir une paix globale et éternelle – selon vos propres termes ; peu importe les moyens employés, ce rêve relève de l'utopie la plus flagrante –, je suis tout de même curieux d'apprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé à la conclusion que vous pourrez attendre votre but. Racontez-nous tout, on a tout notre temps ! » conclut Végéta en s'asseyant. Dilandau, que le Saïyen tenait toujours, suivit le mouvement et s'installa à ses côtés. Il était toujours tendu, mais la peur l'avait quittée. Végéta, confiant, lâcha son bras et croisa les siens.

« On vous écoute ! »

Folken comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à une explication complète ; vu ce que lui avait dit Dilandau – et il n'avait aucune raison de mettre sa parole en doute, le fantasque adolescent n'irait jamais inventer une histoire pareille –, il n'était pas question de songer à s'en tirer par la force. Avant de procéder à sa confession, Folken promena son regard sur l'assistance et vit que le jeune Angelo compulsait des dossiers qui lui étaient inconnus… alors qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Folken en désignant les dossiers.

— On y viendra plus tard ; entre nous, c'est pas très joli ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

— Vous l'ignorez ? »

Le ton était ironique. Folken regarda Végéta intensément.

« Oui, je l'ignore. Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans et où avez-vous trouvez tout cela ? »

Dilandau, poussé par la curiosité, se leva et alla prendre un dossier.

« Dilandau ! », l'interpella Folken pour le ramener à l'ordre, ce qui n'avait, évidemment, aucun effet sur le jeune commandant qui avait pour habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Angelo regarda le jeune commandant compulser les documents. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Une idée traversa l'esprit du métis.

« Tu connais ça ? demanda-t-il.

— ça me dit quelque chose… je connais ça… je connais ça. Je connais ça ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait cette phrase, ses mains feuilletaient plus vite le dossier et il s'énervait. Les feuilles volaient.

« Du calme ! », cria Carla en venant arracher la chemise des mains de l'adolescent. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Tout son corps tremblait et il répétait toujours son leitmotiv, murmurant : « Je connais ça ! Je connais ça ! »


	6. Manipulations

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 6 – Manipulations—

Dilandau pleurait maintenant dans les bras de Carla qui lui caressait gentiment le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Folken, d'habitude stoïque, était bouleversé par les évènements. Jamais, il n'aurait cru voir Dilandau dans un état pareil – il n'était pas dans son genre de se montrer faible, quand une contrariété se présentait, il se montrait violent, aucunement ému –, cela rien qu'avec quelques feuilles de papier. Il posa sa main de chair sur l'épaule de son subalterne.

« Du calme, Dilandau, tout va bien. »

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de compassion pour quelqu'un ; ce sentiment était renforcé par son ignorance de ce qui arrivait à Dilandau. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Angelo qui s'était saisi du dossier incriminé, ainsi que des feuilles tombées au sol, il l'aurait volontiers compulsé lui aussi.

Angelo constata d'emblée que ce dossier ne différait en rien des autres ; il racontait l'évolution d'un cobaye de la manipulation génétique. Un soupçon le traversa ; il leva un regard interrogatif vers le capitaine Zaïbacher.

-

Végéta était toujours assis sur le canapé, le regard vide.

_« Géta, j'ai mal ! Et j'ai peur…_

— _Je suis là, t'inquiète pas, je vais te porter, on sera très vite sortis de là._

— _J__'ai très mal. J'ai peur. J'veux pas mourir..._

— _Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !_

— Papa ! fit Angelo en faisant claquer ses doigts au ras du visage de son père. T'es toujours avec nous ?

— Hein ? Oui ! »

Végéta parcourut la pièce du regard. Dilandau était assis à ses côtés, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Folken était accroupi devant lui ; il refermait un des dossiers, la mine grise.

« Dilandau, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu sais ce que ce que sont ces dossiers ?

—C'est de la manipulation génétique ! répondit Angelo à sa place. Ce sont les dossiers des cobayes. J'ai l'impression que cette guerre implique bien plus de choses que vous ne le croyez…

— Cobaye ? murmura Dilandau.

— En es-tu un ? J'ai la nette impression que tu associes ces dossiers à une expérience assez pénible, voire douloureuse », demanda le jeune Saïyen.

Dilandau tourna la tête du coté d'Angelo ; Végéta regarda longuement son profil. Il avait le visage encore humide et le blanc des yeux rougi par les larmes. Mise à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, songeait-il.

« Dilandau serait… aurait été… » bredouilla Folken.

Volontaire et décidée, Carla prit tous les dossiers dans les bras et s'assit à coté de Dilandau qui coula un regard angoissé vers la pile de papiers qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

« Désolé de t'imposer ça. Commençons : Marvin, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Non.

— Carmen ?

— Non.

— Starvick ?

— Non.

— Nina ?

— Non.

— Serena ?

— Non.

— Vlad ?

— Non.

— Cyrius ?

— Non.

— C'était le dernier ! Y a vraiment aucun nom qui t'évoquait quelque chose ?

— Non.

— De quel genre de manipulations s'agit-il ? demanda Folken.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore étudié les données en profondeur ; et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tous les éléments en ma possession pour vous répondre.

— Tu peux me parler de ton enfance, Dilandau ? fit Végéta.

— Mon enfance ?

— Oui.

— Quelle enfance ? » murmura Dilandau pour toute réponse. Jamais il n'y avait songé. A bien y réfléchir, il se demandait presque s'il avait été un enfant un jour, mais c'était impossible. Il rechercha des souvenirs anciens, n'en trouva pas.

Voyant Dilandau en difficulté à parler de cette période sa vie, Folken se rendit à l'évidence et parla à sa place : « Il n'y a que les sorciers qui puissent avoir ce genre de pratique et Dilandau a passé énormément de temps avec eux. En fait, ce sont eux qui l'ont placé sous les ordres d'Adelphos… et indirectement sous les miens. Ils possèdent un très grand savoir ; ce sont eux qui m'ont formé. J'ignorais que se servir d'enfants comme cobayes faisaient partie de leur activité.

— Vert ! cria Dilandau soudainement.

— Quoi vert ? fit Végéta.

— La couleur de mon dossier ! Il est vert ! Je le vois. Ils écrivent dedans quand je suis là avec eux, ils notent des choses, je ne sais pas quoi. Ils me regardent et ils notent. Ils me font courir sur une machine et ils notent. »

Tous les dossiers étaient d'une couleur différente ; Angelo se saisit du seul dossier vert qu'il y avait. Il écarquilla les yeux et fit la moue en l'ouvrant.

« Tu dois te tromper… ou alors ton dossier n'est pas avec ceux qu'on a ici.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? interrogea son père.

— Parce que le seul dossier vert, c'est celui d'une dénommée Serena ; aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un prénom féminin, non ? D'ailleurs, il y a "sexe féminin" de coché. Et Dilandau est un garçon, à moins que je me trompe… »

La mine que fit Dilandau à cette assertion ne laissa aucun doute quant à son sexe. Cependant, à dire vrai, Dilandau avait les traits fins d'une jeune femme, et sans doute n'y aurait-il pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour le faire passer pour une fille ; la même idée traversa tous les esprits.

« Transsexuel ? proposa finalement Carla.

— Dans ce sens-là ? ça me semble improbable, fit Angelo.

— Permet-moi de te dire, Angelo, que j'ai vu des choses plus extraordinaires que ça, fit son père. Mâle ou femelle, ça n'est qu'à un X ou un Y près, c'est un tout petit chromosome de rien du tout… et tu nous as bien dit qu'il s'agissait de génétique.

— Papa, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais le petit gène de rien du tout, il se chiffre en milliards d'exemplaires dans le corps ! Tu te vois en train de couper une patte à un X pour le transformer en Y des milliards de fois… sans compter que c'est minuscule !

— Angelo, je croyais que tu tenais de ta mère pour l'intelligence. Certains produits chimiques peuvent faire évoluer la génétique d'un corps peu à peu… peut-être que ces savants fous ont trouvé celui qui changeait les femmes en hommes.

— D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu es sûr que tu es un homme ? demanda Carla, décidant de prendre les problèmes dans le bon ordre et même si le jeune capitaine avait déjà tacitement répondu à cette question.

— Je ne suis plus sûr de rien avec tout ce que vous racontez ! rétorqua Dilandau. Mais il me semble bien que je suis un homme ; ou si je n'en suis pas un, c'est très bien imité.

— Tu t'es déjà masturbé ? Est-ce que t'as du sperme ? se renseigna Végéta sans aucun tact.

— Mais est-ce que ça vous regarde ?

— C'est juste pour savoir si tes organes génitaux ne seraient pas faux.

— Ils ne sont pas faux, OK ?

— Si tu le dis. »

Le coulissement de la porte électrique se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Seigneur Folken, des intrus auraient pénétré dans la for… »

Celui qui venait d'entrer se figea quand il constata que les intrus en question tenaient compagnie à deux de ses supérieurs.

« Reste calme, Gatti, il n'y a pas de problème, on discute gentiment », fit Dilandau, son commandant, pour le rassurer et l'inciter à ne pas donner l'alerte.

La loyauté à son commandant primait sur sa loyauté aux supérieurs de celui-ci ; Gatti comprit, accepta et récita : « Les sorciers ont envoyé toutes les personnes présentes dans la forteresse à la recherche d'espions qui auraient dérobé des documents secrets. Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous restiez ici, vous vous mettez en danger.

— Très bien, nous partons, accorda Végéta. Mais nous emmenons les documents. »

Le jeune soldat prit un air contrarié. La loyauté au Seigneur Dilandau était une chose, mais quel prix allait-il payer pour cela ?

« Si on apprend que j'ai laissé s'échapper…

— Tu ne risques rien Gatti, personne ne saura rien. Tu es venu ici et tu nous as trouvés Dilandau et moi, voilà tout. Il est inutile de se mettre martel en tête pour cela.

— Par où peut-on partir sans se faire remarquer ? demanda Angelo.

— Tout est bouclé, lui répondit Gatti.

— Angelo, ouvre la porte, ordonna Végéta, non qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert lui-même mais il ne tenait pas à attirer des ennuis aux deux Zaïbachers en démontrant que les intrus étaient venus ici.

— C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Angelo court-circuita de nouveau la porte électrique et ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient volé les dossiers ; par chance, le bureau était vide.

« Ecoutez tous les trois, qu'on se mette d'accord, vous ne nous avez pas vus. Par contre, vu que vous étiez à côté, ça pourrait sembler bizarre que vous n'ayez rien entendu ; alors, vous pourrez rapporter ce que vous allez entendre à partir du moment où cette porte se refermera.

— Très bien », acquiesça Folken.

Angelo retira son pied du détecteur et la porte se ferma. Son père fit exploser la paroi de la forteresse et agrippa Carla par la taille. Ils s'envolèrent tous les trois.

-

Alertés par le bruit, des soldats accoururent aussitôt. Parmi eux, Miguel s'approcha prudemment du trou laissé par le Saïyen et regarda au loin.

« C'était certainement celui qui a attaqué le seigneur Dilandau et Chester », dit-il à ses compagnons.

Dans la pièce voisine, Gatti fixait d'un œil effrayé la porte électrique comme si celle-ci était responsable des derniers évènements. Dilandau avait le regard perdu, méditant sans doute sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Folken le contemplait discrètement.

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Dilandau ? » se demandait-il en pensée.

~oOo~

Allen, après s'être annoncé, entra dans la chambre qu'on avait allouée à Végéta. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs. Il n'était pas très grand, surtout comparé à Allen.

« Végéta, je te présente Van Fanel ; c'est le roi de Fanelia.

— Bonjour », fit ce dernier.

Après l'avoir soupesé du regard, Végéta émit ce commentaire acide : « Trop jeune pour diriger un peuple. »

Van ne broncha pas ; dans le fond, il partageait le même avis. Il n'avait pas demandé à être roi, ses parents étaient morts quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et son frère, de dix ans son aîné, avait failli dans l'épreuve pour l'obtention du trône. Il avait fui, lui laissant ainsi la tâche de la réussir ; ce qu'il avait fait dix ans après ; mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il y périsse.

Végéta fronça les sourcils… un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

« Tu t'appelles Fanel, tu dis ?

— Oui, c'est mon nom de famille, pourquoi ?

— J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

— C'est la racine du nom de mon pays, Fanelia, c'est sans doute pour ça que ça vous dit quelque chose, répondit naturellement le roi.

— Peut-être, oui », marmonna Végéta, mais il n'était pas satisfait de cette explication. « Dites-moi, avez-vous Angelo ou Carla ?

— Non.

— Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'on a découvert chez les Zaïbachers.

— Comment ça chez les Zaïbachers ? » souffla Allen d'un ton atterré. « Tu y es allé ?

— Oui, j'aime bien me renseigner directement à la source quand j'ai besoin d'informations.

— Mais ils sont dangereux !

— Ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire peur, croyez-moi.

— Tout de même, ça n'est pas prudent.

— La prudence a toujours été une chose que j'ai souverainement ignorée. Pour en revenir aux Zaïbachers, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de quatre personnages aujourd'hui. Trois gamins de quinze ans, dont un qui s'appelle… », Végéta marqua une hésitation, « Chester, un autre qui s'appelle Gatti et un certain Dilandau qui doit être leur chef.

— Tu l'as rencontré ? Méfie-toi de lui, c'est un guerrier sanguinaire.

— Il m'a fait plus l'effet d'un enfant perdu que d'un guerrier sanguinaire ! »

Allen et Van s'entreregardèrent. Van paraissait se demander quel était ce personnage pour accomplir des choses et émettre des jugements aussi étranges.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, admit finalement Allen. Entre nous, Dilandau ne m'a jamais fait l'effet d'un enfant perdu. Il est très violent et à moitié fou. Et il me déteste aussi… ce que je lui rends bien.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

— Quelques mois. Il venait chercher des vivres de temps en temps pour son escadron ; c'était avant la guerre, précisa Allen.

— Et un peu après, compléta Van. Les Zaïbachers voulaient faire leur guerre en cachette – d'ailleurs, vous avez pu le voir aujourd'hui : leurs guymelefs peuvent être invisibles – ils se cachent, ce sont des lâches. »

Végéta préféra taire ce qu'il pensait de ce jugement. Pour lui, posséder un avantage sur son adversaire et ne pas l'exploiter serait commettre la dernière des stupidités. Par conséquent, il ne voyait pas en quoi devenir invisible quand on pouvait le faire était une lâcheté ; c'était juste une preuve de bon sens si ça pouvait leur faciliter la victoire.

« Comment font-ils ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Devenir invisible ? Je ne sais pas, avoua Van. Quoi qu'il en soit, des indices nous ont amenés à penser qu'il s'agissait des Zaïbachers, et on a eu du mal à convaincre le roi Aston du bien fondé de nos soupçons. Dilandau est un malade et un lâche…

— Je n'ai pas trouvé, mais oublions ça pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais déjà ? Ah oui, pour en finir avec la liste des Zaïbachers que j'ai rencontré, le quatrième s'appelle Folken et…

— Quoi ! » s'exclama Van éberlué sans le laisser poursuivre. Végéta posa des yeux surpris sur lui et se rappela soudainement : « Folken Fanel, il s'appelle Folken Fanel, voilà où j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. C'est de ta famille ?

— C'est mon frère, souffla Van. Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui !

— Un homonyme ?

— Seuls les membres de la famille royale de Fanelia portent le nom de Fanel, fit doctement Allen.

— C'est impossible !! C'est quelqu'un qui a pris son identité, oui, c'est forcément ça ! ça ne peut être que ça !

— Il est assez grand, il a les cheveux blancs, il a un bras en moins qui a été remplacé par un membre en acier. »

Les yeux de Van s'étaient écarquillés sur le dernier point de la description. Un bras en acier ? Le reste correspondait ; Van alla s'effondrer sur une chaise.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Ça n'est pas lui.

— Tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de ton frère ? »


	7. La sphère du bonheur absolu

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 7 – La sphère du bonheur absolu—

Végéta s'était assis sur son lit, semblant accorder peu d'importance à ses interlocuteurs et les écoutant pourtant attentivement, semblable en cela à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Carla et Angelo étaient entrés entretemps. Végéta leur avait fait un résumé bref de la situation ; leur attention était à présent braquée sur Van.

« Il y a une coutume dans mon pays, commença ce dernier d'une voix morne. Le fils du roi doit tuer un dragon pour avoir le droit d'accéder au trône à son tour. Mon frère aurait raté cette épreuve et aurait fui ; du moins c'est ce qu'on disait car personne ne l'a jamais revu après qu'il soit parti affronter le dragon. C'était il y a dix ans… Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui. En admettant que ce soit vrai, je veux dire : qu'il ait échoué et fui devant le dragon, ça ne fait pas pour autant de lui un traître car il y a un grand pas entre ça et la lâcheté ! D'ailleurs, je ne le crois pas lâche non plus, je n'ai jamais pu supporter qu'on dise ça de lui, je sais que c'est faux.

— Est-ce qu'il a un bras en acier ?

— Non, pas à cette époque en tout cas. Ça ne peut pas être lui. C'est forcément un usurpateur ! Pour ma part, je crois… » Il prit le temps de déglutir avant d'achever sa phrase et ainsi son frère. « Je crois qu'il est mort. On a retrouvé du sang sur le sol là où on suppose que ça s'est passé. Certains disent qu'il a été blessé et qu'il a détalé comme un lapin, conta Van avec colère. Je me demande… je crois… qu'il a été tué et que le dragon a emporté son corps plus loin. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il formulait cette hypothèse à haute voix. Végéta ne disait rien, mais se demandait quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir quelqu'un à se faire passer pour un héritier déchu. Il pensait plutôt que c'était bien le frère aîné qu'il avait vu à la forteresse – d'ailleurs, il avait un air de famille avec Van – ; et si un bras de chair lui manquait, il était du moins bien en vie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas un rapport entre ce bras et l'affrontement avec le dragon, mais cela avait peu d'intérêt pour ce qui l'occupait. Il ne rendit pas compte de ses réflexions au jeune Roi ; ce dernier paraissait préférer l'idée que son frère soit mort et son nom sali par des personnes abjectes plutôt qu'il soit vivant donnant ainsi raison à ces mêmes personnes qui, d'ailleurs, n'en restaient pas moins malveillantes.

~oOo~

« Folken… » murmura Dilandau. Le jeune capitaine avait l'air absent et les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre où Folken avait préféré l'accompagner ; pour la première fois sans doute, Dilandau lui apparaissait tel qu'il était réellement : un adolescent fragile et perdu.

« Oui ? lui répondit son supérieur.

— Tu sais qui je suis, toi ?

— C'est justement la question que je me posais. »

Folken se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Dilandau. Il lui posa une main caressante et réconfortante sur l'épaule, un geste que n'aurait sans doute pas admis Dilandau en temps normal ; un geste qu'il n'aurait lui-même pas eu l'idée de faire en temps normal.

« On va tâcher de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça.

— Et on fait comment ? » La voix d'un enfant affleurait les lèvres du garçon, il était émouvant, un élan d'affection poussait Folken.

« On interroge les témoins.

— Quels témoins ?

— Je dirais… les sorciers pour commencer.

— Tu crois peut-être qu'ils te répondront ? »

Le naturel de Dilandau était revenu dans cette dernière réplique. Folken était soulagé de sentir un brin d'insolence dans le ton de son subalterne.

~oOo~

« Si vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez appris, proposa Allen.

— Bien sûr. En retour, vous pourrez à votre tour nous aider à saisir certaines choses. Apparemment, il se passe des choses curieuses chez les Zaïbachers ; et les soldats – ainsi que ton frère, Van –, n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant. »

Van préféra ne pas relever que Végéta considérait que l'homme rencontré à bord de la forteresse était son frère. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir et se demandait ce qu'il préférait ; ne se détesterait-il pas de préférer son frère loyal et mort ?

« Quelles choses ?

— Qu'est-ce que les mots "manipulation génétique" t'inspirent ?

— Manipulation génétique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

— Nous avons des raisons de croire que des… sorciers – du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler – pratiquent la manipulation génétique. Manifestement, celui que vous considérez comme un malade et un fou sanguinaire, Dilandau, en a été victime. »

Allen fronça les sourcils, il était déroutant d'entendre parler de Dilandau comme d'une victime ; ces a priori faisaient d'ores et déjà obstacles aux propos du Saïyen.

« Comment ça ?

— Nous pensons qu'il a génétiquement modifié. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais… les informations que nous avons obtenues nous indiqueraient, qu'au départ, Dilandau était une fille.

— Quoi ? » s'exclama Van. Allen resta muet de stupeur.

« Ce n'est pas sûr, c'est juste une possibilité, il y a des indices qui nous ont donné à croire qu'il pourrait être une fille. On a trouvé des dossiers, les dossiers des cobayes de ses probables modifications – des enfants, pour la plupart décédés. Selon Dilandau, son dossier serait vert, c'est tout ce qu'il a su nous dire. Le seul dossier vert était celui d'une fille, mais il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres dossiers qu'on n'ait pas trouvés…

— Une fille ?

— Oui, une gamine du nom de… Angelo ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

— Serena.

— Voilà : Serena.

Van haussa les épaules – il ne connaissait personne de ce nom – ; Allen resta silencieux, le visage fermé. Personne ne le remarqua.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons appris. Ah si ! Van, ton frère – car, tu l'auras compris, je pense que c'est lui – ne souhaite qu'une chose : une belle paix universelle et éternelle… et il ne m'a semblé être ni un lâche, ni un traître… simplement un utopiste. »

Le ton de Végéta suffisait à souligner combien il tenait les utopistes en idiots.

~oOo~

Allen s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux ; il soupira.

« J'ai bien fait de ne rien dire. Ma sœur n'a probablement rien à voir là-dedans », se dit-il à voix haute comme pour mieux s'en convaincre. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une comparaison entre l'âge de Dilandau et l'âge de…

« Dieu ! Non ! C'est impossible ! » interrompit-il là sa pensée devant tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Il se promit de demander des informations supplémentaires à Angelo dès demain, c'était celui qui semblait en savoir le plus long sur le sujet ; sûrement cela lui permettrait de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

~oOo~

Le lendemain soir, alors que Végéta flottait dans l'air, les jambes en tailleur et les bras croisés à la manière de Piccolo – à force de fréquenter les gens, on finissait par mégarde par copier certaines de leurs habitudes –, il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire pour arrêter radicalement cette foutue guerre qui commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Tout ça était absurde, ce n'était pas le rôle des guerriers que de faire la paix : guerrier pacifiste, en voilà une nouveauté ! Comme les choses étaient plus simples quand il lui suffisait d'exterminer toute forme de vie pour résoudre ses problèmes, c'était certes radical, mais cela avait l'indicible avantage d'être efficace et de ne pas lui donner de maux de tête.

Sans bouger la tête, il tourna les yeux sur le côté ; Angelo venait dans sa direction. Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui.

« J'ai peut-être une piste pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Dilandau. »

Savoir ce qui était arrivé à Dilandau… ce n'était pas le but qu'il s'était fixé ; cependant, depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de ce jeune garçon, il sentait le besoin irrépressible de s'occuper de lui. Ce besoin était sans aucun doute lié à son frère – Esme, comme il l'appelait –, il y avait chez le jeune capitaine des traits qui lui rappelaient son jeune frère.

Angelo attendit vainement que son père lui demande quelle était la piste ; mais celui-ci attendait simplement qu'il poursuive de lui-même, comme si ça ne l'intéressait qu'à moitié – ce qui était faux.

« Tu savais qu'Allen avait une sœur ? »

Végéta tourna la tête vers Angelo, ne comprenant guère le rapport.

« Il n'en avait pas la dernière fois que je suis venue. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Quinze ans. »

Végéta éclata soudainement d'un rire nerveux ; Angelo se sentit décontenancé.

« Quinze ans ! Tout le monde a quinze ans sur cette planète ! Van, les soldats Zaïbachers, la sœur d'Allen…

— Dilandau, compléta Angelo à dessein.

— Il était compris dans les Zaïbachers, rétorqua son père qui n'aimait pas être pris en défaut, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça.

— La sœur d'Allen a disparu quand elle était petite ; ils ne l'ont jamais revue. »

Végéta garda le silence.

« Tu ne devineras jamais comment elle s'appelait…

— Serena ? » proposa Végéta d'un ton sarcastique tant l'évidence lui semblait grande. Cette évidence – qu'il avait pourtant lui-même amenée en déclarant de but en blanc à son père qu'il voulait parler d'une piste concernant Dilandau – ne semblait pas si grande pour Angelo qui écarquilla les yeux et demanda si Allen le lui avait dit avant de venir le voir.

« Non, je l'ai deviné, ce n'était pas très dur. Ainsi, Dilandau pourrait être la sœur d'Allen. Quinze ans… il y en a des gosses qui sont nés juste après mon départ.

— C'est vrai, tu étais là il y a quinze ans ! se remémora Angelo.

— Seize ans, j'étais là il y a seize ans », rectifia Végéta.

Angelo était désappointé, son père n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris ; ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sursauta : l'aura de son père était différente soudainement. Il vit alors que ce dernier avait les yeux fixés vers l'horizon ; Angelo pensa immédiatement à une attaque ennemie, mais en dehors de l'aura de son père – pas tellement plus puissante, mais plus intense –, il ne sentait rien de particulier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

— Hein ? » Végéta avait l'air absent. « Rien », dit-il machinalement. Il déplia ses bras et ses jambes et partit loin de son fils. Angelo ne le suivit pas ; il le connaissait trop pour ne pas savoir que son père voulait être seul. Il repartit voir Carla en souhaitant qu'elle montre plus de surprise que son père à l'annonce qu'il allait lui faire.

~oOo~

Cela faisait trois fois que Végéta faisait le tour de Gaïa en volant, il ressentait le besoin de libérer un trop plein d'énergie et brûlait d'envie de se transformer en Super Saïyen. Il ressassait toujours la même idée : Serena, la sœur d'Allen, les quinze ans qu'elle devait avoir, lui parti depuis seize ans, et cette ressemblance entre Dilandau et Esmeralda.

Tout concordait ; pouvait-il s'agit d'une coïncidence ? Végéta était convaincu du contraire.

« Ainsi, Encia, tu m'aurais donné une fille », songea-t-il en matière de conclusion.

Il se remémorait la peau douce d'Encia, le jour où c'était arrivé, l'absence de Léon Schezar sorti avec son fils. Elle était venue à lui. Elle n'était pas de celles qui trompent leur mari, c'était une femme extrêmement vertueuse qui tenait à son honneur et à celui de sa famille ; pourtant, elle avait succombé aux charmes de Végéta. Le Saïyen avait alors découvert ce qu'était le corps d'une femme.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des odeurs, des goûts, des sensations. Tout ça n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait connu par la suite. La première fois que l'on goûte un fruit lui donne une saveur particulière ; les fois suivantes ne sont que des pâles imitations.

Même Bulma.

Il aimait Bulma, véritablement, autant qu'il se sut capable d'aimer, lui qui avait eu assez de froideur dans le cœur pour achever Nappa alors qu'il lui devait tellement – il s'en voulait, ne l'aurait avoué à personne. Il y avait des sommets dans la vie de chaque personne que rien ensuite ne pouvait égaler, pas même un être aussi exceptionnel que l'était sa compagne.

Et un enfant était né de ce sommet, Végéta n'en avait plus aucun doute. C'était pour cet enfant qu'il était revenu sur cette planète, pour Dilandau.

Végéta opéra un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés et accéléra brusquement. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il stoppe devant la forteresse Zaïbacher, bien décidé à en faire sortir le jeune capitaine. Il ne prit pas la peine de chercher une entrée, explosa un mur et pénétra à l'intérieur ; il n'était pas d'humeur à prendre des gants. Des gens se précipitèrent sur lui – des gardes plus âgées que les garçons sous les ordres de Dilandau –, il les écarta fermement mais avec délicatesse, de façon à ne blesser personne.

« Où est Dilandau ? Je le cherche.

— Continuez tout droit », s'empressa un soldat, tout heureux que cet homme très puissant ne s'attarde pas près de lui.

Végéta ne fit pas prier. Il trouva Folken dans son bureau.

« Je viens chercher Dilandau.

— Que lui voulez-vous ? questionna Folken sur la défensive.

— Du bien, je veux le sortir de cette merde – car c'en est une. Si vous voulez, je peux vous en sortir aussi ; je connais un dénommé Van qui serait sûrement heureux de vous retrouver. »

Folken eut l'air peiné ; il se reprit rapidement.

« J'ai une mission à remplir, dit-il pour expliquer qu'il ne pouvait venir.

— Rapport avec votre paix ?

— Oui, cela doit passer avant tout.

— Et on ne peut pas amener la paix en gardant de bonnes relations avec sa famille ?

— Il faut croire que non.

— Je ne connais pas exactement les problèmes que doit affronter votre planète, je ne peux pas juger votre attitude. Je crois que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, donc, si vous agissez d'une façon, je suppose que c'est la meilleure que vous avez trouvée. Cependant, même les meilleurs se trompent. » Folken ne paraissait pas convaincu ; les dossiers découverts, et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient, auraient pourtant dû le convaincre. Végéta comprit qu'il avait peur de revenir vers son frère, peur de sa réaction. Cela les regardait tous les deux, lui n'était pas là pour ça. « Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière les Zaïbachers ?

— Dilandau est en entraînement avec ses slayers, je vais vous montrer. » Cette question avait franchi les lèvres de Végéta presque par mégarde et d'entendre Folken l'éluder nourrit les soupçons qu'il avaient depuis quelques temps déjà, à savoir qu'un homme intelligent est parfaitement capable de conclure d'après toutes les guerres passées que celles-ci ne procurent qu'une paix passagère lorsqu'elles sont finies le temps qu'une autre commence ; par conséquent, Folken ne pouvait espérer raisonnablement que la paix serait amenée par cette guerre. Ajoutée à cela, la manipulation génétique – et le fait que Folken avait peur des sentiments de son frère n'expliquait pas qu'il préfère rester là plutôt que de le suivre en dépit de ce qu'il savait à présent – et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose auquel cette guerre ne servait que de paravent… et de cette autre chose, Folken était au courant.

En suivant Folken qui le mena jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement, Végéta décida qu'il n'en avait cure et que sortir Dilandau de cette galère était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Folken s'éclipsa aussitôt ; Gatti et Dilandau tournèrent leurs yeux vers le Saïyen.

« Dilandau, tu viens avec moi, attaqua Végéta sans préambule ou autre forme d'explication.

— Hein ? ne put que prononcer le capitaine devant cette injonction.

— Je t'emmène. »

Végéta prit la main de l'adolescent, mais Dilandau la retira brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il agressivement et Végéta se rendit compte à cette seconde, dans cette simple parole, dans le geste fait, dans le recul pris, dans l'expression du visage, que la guerre était toute la vie de Dilandau, comme elle avait été toute la sienne pendant tant d'années. S'il retirait Dilandau de son environnement de cette façon, celui-ci lui en voudrait ; et si quelque part il se fichait qu'il lui en veuille – il n'était pas à ça près, de toute façon, il repartirait sûrement aussitôt sa besogne accomplie comme tant d'années auparavant et ne le reverrait plus –, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas constructif et que Dilandau pourrait retomber dans ses vieux démons. Il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse ainsi.

En premier lieu, il fallait stopper net cette guerre, ainsi Dilandau ne pourrait que cesser de se battre. Une fois la paix amenée, il découvrirait de lui-même ce qu'est la vie sans les combats et que ce n'est pas si mal. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder. C'était ce qui s'était produit dans son cas.

« Tu ne veux pas venir, soit ! Tant pis, je repars sans toi. Dis-moi juste si tu connais la raison pour laquelle tu te bats ? En as-tu seulement une ? »

Le garçon resta muet, mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant.

« Je m'en doutais ! On se reverra une prochaine fois, Dilandau. »

Végéta sortit de la salle, mais pas de la forteresse. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Folken, il ignorait pourquoi, mais un sentiment d'urgence l'animait… et un mauvais pressentiment ; Folken y était lié.

~oOo~

« Seigneur Dornkirk ! La sphère du bonheur absolu entre en phase finale !

— Cela va plus vite que selon nos prévisions. C'est cet homme qui accélère le cours du destin ; tout va plus vite en sa présence. »

~oOo~

« La sphère du bonheur absolu ? Et vous croyez à ces conneries ? »

Végéta avait retrouvé Folken, retourné sagement à son bureau. Il avait été suffisamment convaincant pour tout lui faire avouer ; ses arguments n'avaient pas exempts de menaces.

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries comme vous dites ! » rétorqua Foken. Il était scandalisé pour qu'on puisse qualifier un projet si important – nécessaire ! – d'une telle manière. « Je suis un descendant du peuple Atlante. Ce sont les Atlantes qui ont créé cette sphère. Ils avaient un grand savoir. Ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que les rêves de chaque personne deviennent réalité.

— Stupide ! » jugea Végéta. Au fond de lui, il se disait que ça n'était pas plus stupide que sept boules de cristal capables de faire apparaître un dragon qui réalisait trois de vos vœux ; pour autant, il valait mieux nier car le sentiment d'urgence ne s'était en rien estompé et Végéta sentait qu'il était directement lié à cette sphère.

« Je pourrais vous le prouver. Un jour, ils ont souhaité avoir des ailes. Je suis un de leur descendant. J'ai des ailes. Je peux les faire surgir de mon dos dès que l'envie m'en prend. Voulez-vous les voir ? »

Il ne bluffait pas, Végéta en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il soupira.

« Pas la peine, je vous crois sur parole. Ainsi, les Atlantes pouvaient réaliser tous leurs vœux… il y a une chose qui m'échappe : vous parlez des Atlantes comme d'un peuple disparu…

— Leur civilisation a été détruite. Le pouvoir qu'ils s'étaient donnés de changer tous les vœux en réalité les a rendus trop puissants. Ils se sont en quelque sorte autodétruits. »

Folken était conscient de tout ce qu'impliquait cet aveu et que Végéta ne pouvait manquer de relever, ce qu'il fit aussitôt : « Et c'est ça que vous tenez à répéter ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Il faut juste améliorer les choses. De toute façon, la sphère en est encore à l'étape de la réalisation. J'ignore quand elle sera opérationnelle.

— Il faut l'arrêter. C'est dangereux.

— Non !

— Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que les rêves des hommes ! Pas besoin d'avoir fait une thèse de philo pour le savoir. L'homme a une nature mauvaise, contrairement aux animaux qui ne cherchent qu'à satisfaire leurs besoins primaires, l'homme a un besoin de sentir qu'il a du pouvoir et un besoin maladif de se sentir supérieur ! Et je suis très bien placé pour en parler ! Sur terre, il existe un moyen d'exaucer trois de ses vœux une fois par an, je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, je veux juste vous dire que certaines personnes ont cherché à s'en servir pour devenir les maîtres du monde et qu'une autre, un être extrêmement puissant et diabolique, a tenté d'acquérir la vie éternelle avec… dans le seul but de pouvoir faire régner la terreur éternellement sur l'univers. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Le monde est rempli de cette sorte de gens, si n'importe qui peut exaucer ses vœux, rien qu'en y pensant, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui va arriver ? Vous courez droit à la catastrophe !

— Vous noircissez le tableau.

— Non, je ne noircis rien du tout. Vous voulez une vision de votre avenir si vous laissez votre Dornkirk aller au bout de son idée ? Imaginez votre planète couverte de cendres et parsemée de cadavres et vous serez encore loin de la vérité ! »

Folken paraissait ébranlé par les propos du Saïyen. Depuis tout jeune, il n'entendait parler que de guerres et de morts. Quand Dornkirk lui avait parlé de son projet, il l'avait trouvé formidable. Puis, il lui devait quelque chose, c'était grâce à Dornkirk qu'il avait de nouveau un bras droit ; d'acier certes, mais un bras tout de même. Ce que lui avait dit Végéta et ce qu'il avait découvert récemment sur Dilandau l'amenait à se poser des questions : qui était réellement Dornkirk ? N'était-ce pas un apprenti sorcier ? Et il était vrai que les Atlantes avaient été détruits à cause de cette machine, c'était pourtant un peuple plus sage que ne l'étaient les hommes d'aujourd'hui… comment avait-il pu balayer ça si vite ?

« Il faut aller à Zaïbach, c'est là que se trouve Dornkirk et la sphère. Il faut la détruire.

— Bien, partons tout de suite. »


	8. Chaos

Végéta bis

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 8 – Chaos—

Le pays Zaïbach se trouvait de l'autre coté de la planète Gaïa ; Végéta et Folken la survolèrent dans sa moitié avant d'atteindre leur but. Ce qu'ils virent en chemin n'était pas pour les rassurer :

Là, une petite fille se baladait en compagnie d'un énorme plantigrade qu'elle tenait par la patte. Ici, ils faillirent entrer en collision avec deux jeunes garçons qui volaient comme eux. Plus loin, un énorme château sculpté dans du chocolat s'offrait à leur vue et à leur odorat, la délicieuse odeur du chocolat venant leur titiller les narines.

« Dites-donc, je croyais que votre sphère qui exauçait les vœux était loin d'être terminée ? s'inquiéta Végéta.

— Moi aussi ! Je ne comprends pas… enfin, tout ça n'est pas bien méchant. »

Non, tout ça n'était pas bien méchant, mais le hasard avait voulu qu'ils ne croisent d'abord que les réalisations de vœux enfantins ; le pire était à venir.

~oOo~

« Angelo, tu vas pas me croire ! s'exclama Carla.

— Quoi ? fit le jeune Saïyen allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, offrant son visage au soleil.

— J'ai eu envie d'une glace italienne à la vanille et à la fraise…

— C'est des choses qui arrivent ma petite Carla, rétorqua narquoisement le jeune homme.

— Certes… mais devine ce qui m'est apparu dans la main juste au moment où j'ai eu envie de ça. »

Angelo ouvrit les yeux et se mit sur ses coudes. Il vit que Carla tenait un cornet de glace dans les mains.

« Où t'as eu ça ?

— ça m'est apparu dans les mains, j'te dis !

— Au moment où tu en as eu envie ?

— Oui.

— Moi, j'me mangerais bien une bonne petite tablette de chocolat au lait. »

Au moment où il tenait ses propos, une tablette de chocolat apparut sur ses genoux.

« Cool ! fit-il, tout content.

— Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? s'étonna Carla.

— Ben, moi, tu sais… entre les dragons qui exaucent tes vœux juste parce que t'as retrouvé des boules de cristal et les tubes roses qui t'emmènes valser sur d'autres planètes, je vais pas m'étonner juste parce qu'il y a une tablette de chocolat qui vient de m'apparaître sous le nez. »

Carla regarda son compagnon de route bizarrement et détourna le regard en secouant la tête.

« Je me demande où est ton père… dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Il est avec Folken ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt soudainement. Il est en route vers la capitale du pays Zaïbacher !

— Tu fais les questions et les réponses maintenant ? plaisanta Angelo.

— La réponse m'est apparue au moment même où je formulais ma question. Il se passe des choses Angelo ! »

Angelo était prêt à se moquer encore une fois ; la jeune fille avait l'air vraiment inquiète, il préféra donc se taire. Le murmure d'un grand vacarme – murmure car atténué par la distance – leur vint de Palas.

« Il se passe des choses en ville », fit Angelo, comme en prolongement de la dernière remarque de Carla. Ils se mirent tous les deux debout et marchèrent vers Palas. Angelo grignota sa tablette et Carla lécha sa glace en chemin, la deuxième machinalement, le premier par gourmandise. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait comme des affrontements.

« Reste ici, Carla », dit Angelo d'un ton impérieux. Puis, il lança les quatre derniers carrés de chocolat dans sa bouche et s'envola vers la ville.

~oOo~

Végéta et Folken n'étaient pas encore près d'arriver. Il faut dire que Végéta allait lentement sans même s'en apercevoir. Le spectacle qui se déroulait au sol le fascinait malgré lui.

« La nature humaine est une chose étrange », pensait-il.

Aux évènements fantaisistes auxquels ils avaient assistés s'était succédé ce que redoutait Végéta ; il décida de se poser. Les deux compagnons contemplèrent le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. L'observation des êtres et la réalisation de leurs souhaits rendaient Végéta philosophe.

« L'homme n'est pas fait pour le bonheur. Il s'empresse de gâcher toute chance qu'on lui donne d'améliorer sa vie. L'être humain se complait dans le malheur. La preuve en est de tous ces gens qui se lamentent devant leur télé en constatant qu'il y a encore une guerre ici, des accidents de la route là, un massacre par là-bas, des attentats d'un autre coté et qui se parlent de ces "réjouissances" d'un air triste lors des repas de famille. Oui, ils se lamentent, mais ils aiment voir ce genre d'images, de quoi parleraient-ils sinon ? De même, qu'aiment-ils dans toutes ces émissions de télé pathétiques où des gens donnent en spectacle ce qu'ils ont de pire en eux ? Ils aiment quand ça s'engueule, quand ça se castagne, ils aiment quand ça chante faux, quand ça se plante, quand ça se fait humilier. Oui, l'être humain est une sacrée belle saloperie. »

Végéta s'arrêta de parler et regarda Folken. Ce dernier avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien compris de ce qu'on lui racontait. Végéta sourit ; c'était logique, Folken ignorait ce qu'était la télé.

Le Saïyen estima que c'était plutôt une chance et l'envia.

« Vous ne pourrez pas tous les arrêter, aussi fort que vous soyez, raisonna Folken en revenant aux événements qui les préoccupaient directement et en parcourant du regard les gens qui se battaient entre eux et volaient ou cassaient ce qu'il y avait dans les boutiques.

— Vous avez raison », approuva Végéta en regardant un homme qui brandissait un couteau de boucher plein de sang, sans doute un type qui avait souhaité durant la majeure partie de sa vie tuer son voisin qui faisait du bruit la nuit ou sa belle-mère qui l'emmerdait tellement et qui venait, poussé par la sphère, de céder à son envie. Cet homme n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. C'était le chaos général. Végéta aurait bien eu une solution pour faire tout cesser, celle qu'il avait déjà tant employée dans sa vie, mais il y avait renoncé très longtemps auparavant.

On ne peut pas toujours anéantir toute forme de vie.

« Quel gâchis ! fit Folken en secouant la tête, dégoûté de la nature humaine.

— Repartons, ordonna Végéta. Et cette fois, plus question de s'arrêter, ça urge ! »

~oOo~

Palas était en feu, métaphoriquement parlant. Les gens se battaient avec une rare fureur et brisaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient ; un homme ou une femme avide de paix les exhortait au calme et d'un coup les personnes qui étaient directement à leurs côtés s'apaisaient, avant que la rage les reprenne de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Angelo trouvait ce spectacle étrange. Il croisa une petite fille ; elle était debout, portait une jolie robe comme les princesses des contes de fée et serrait très fort sa poupée contre elle ; il y avait de l'herbe et des fleurs qui formaient un rond autour d'elle, au-delà le pavé et le gris de la rue reprenaient le dessus, ainsi que les affrontements. Etrange, c'était le mot juste. Angelo poursuivit son chemin.

-

Le temps tournait à l'orage, ce changement était provoqué par les vœux qui se percutaient les uns dans les autres sans pouvoir se concilier. Un seul exemple : Mirana ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'Allen lui appartienne, à elle et à elle seule ; cependant, Allen, de son côté, aimait Hitomi et Mirana lui importait peu. Leurs vœux à tous deux ne pouvaient s'exaucer en même temps, c'était impossible. Cette situation se répétait à des milliers et des milliers d'exemplaires car les vœux de milliers de personnes allaient contre les vœux d'autres de leurs congénères. C'est ainsi que l'orage éclata, un orage soudain et violent.

~oOo~

« Il y a une chose à retenir de tout ça, Folken : la somme des intérêts particuliers ne fait pas et ne fera jamais l'intérêt général. »

Folken ne pouvait qu'approuver ; souhaiter que les gens soient raisonnables, qu'ils répriment leurs envies égoïstes, sans doute était-ce trop demander. La plupart des êtres humains pensaient d'abord à eux et se souciait peu du bien-être du voisin. Il avait été bien naïf d'espérer que cela change.

Ils se posèrent devant le grand bâtiment qui servait de quartier général à Dornkirk. Le ciel était noir de nuages ; en quelques secondes, une pluie battante s'abattit sur eux et les trempa de la tête aux pieds ; un vent violent souffla et battit en tout sens ; des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et l'allumèrent ; le tonnerre fut assourdissant. C'était une ambiance apocalyptique.

Ils entrèrent.

~oOo~

Carla était morte de terreur. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'orage rassurant, cependant, cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu, la force de celui-ci allait au-delà de tout, et Angelo n'était pas avec elle. Elle était toute seule. Elle était trempée. Elle était dehors. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était : la pluie était tellement intense qu'elle ne voyait pas à cinq mètres devant elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule. Au moment même où elle ressentait ce besoin de compagnie, un homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors, ma jolie, on est toute seule sous l'orage ? On a peur ? »

Elle regarda l'homme et lut un mot dans son regard lubrique : viol. Elle tenta de courir ; l'homme était déjà sur elle. Il la plaqua au sol qui s'était transformé un torrent de boue. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait être noyée sous la gadoue qui l'inondait et elle sentit l'homme qui tentait de la déshabiller, malgré la boue, malgré l'orage, malgré la pluie qui battait à vous faire mal, il ne voulait qu'une chose, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas, _non_, elle ne voulait pas, _elle ne voulait pas !_

L'homme fut éjecté de son corps et elle se releva, couverte de boue, les cheveux collés sur la figure.

Il voulait, elle ne voulait pas ; l'orage redoubla d'intensité.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de l'homme et qu'elle trouve un abri, tout de suite.

~oOo~

Végéta venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'antre de Dornkirk quand il sentit la main de Folken se poser sur son épaule.

« Je dois vous prévenir : c'est là que se trouve la sphère, c'est là aussi que la manipulation du destin est la plus forte. Les causes et les conséquences doivent s'enchaîner plus vite que n'importe où ailleurs. Attendez-vous à recevoir le contrecoup immédiat de vos pensées et vos actions, et ce contrecoup risque d'être très violent. »

Végéta hocha la tête et s'arma de méfiance ; dans quoi avait-il donc mis les pieds ?

~oOo~

Dilandau était allongé sur son lit. Une sensation bizarre s'était emparée de lui, comme si quelqu'un désirait sortir de lui. Il se sentait faible, très faible ; il refusa cette faiblesse et sentit alors ses forces revenir. Son orgueil et sa fierté avaient vaincu.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Dilandau jeta un regard étonné à Miguel qui venait d'entrer. Son soldat vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans un mot, se pencha sur lui et lui baisa tendrement la bouche. Le capitaine, surpris, ne l'en empêcha pas.

~oOo~

Angelo tentait désespérément de calmer les gens, de les ramener à la raison, mais il n'y avait que violence et pillage partout autour de lui et personne ne l'écoutait. Ils étaient tous comme hypnotisés. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait bien tiré dans le tas, mais à quoi ça aurait bien pu servir ? Les gens semblaient avoir sombré dans une folie destructrice et meurtrière. Carla avait raison, il se passait des choses… des choses très graves !

Tous ne paraissaient pas gagnés par cette folie collective, mais ceux qui ne participaient pas aux violences et aux pillages en étaient alors les victimes et se terraient dans un coin en souhaitant que personne ne les trouve… et personne ne les trouvait d'ailleurs.

~oOo~

La foudre tomba sur un arbre qui manqua d'écraser Carla en tombant et interrompit sa fuite ; elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière elle pour savoir que son agresseur était tout proche. La jeune fille ramassa une lourde branche ; lorsqu'il revint à l'attaque, elle lui en asséna un coup sur le crâne. L'homme tomba inanimé. Frissonnante, elle regarda l'homme au sol et constata qu'elle lui avait ouvert le crâne ; du sang s'en échappait, il était probablement mort.

Elle l'avait tué.

Elle repensa au moment où elle avait écrasé la branche sur sa tête, à cet instant, elle avait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'il crève. Son souhait s'était réalisé.

« C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, _c'était tout ce qu'il méritait !_ » scanda-t-elle pour se faire bonne conscience, mais même si ce type était un salopard, même si elle était en état de légitime défense, ça n'en était pas moins un homme, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir pu tuer un homme, aussi mauvais soit-il. Elle partit en courant. Elle tomba très souvent, glissant sur la boue et trébuchant sur les obstacles qui parsemaient son chemin. Elle était couverte de boue, trempée jusqu'aux os, tout son corps criait de douleur, elle ne savait pas où elle courait ; tout ce qui l'importait, c'était s'éloigner de ce cadavre, sortir de ce cauchemar.

~oOo~

Van marchait le long d'un des nombreux couloirs du palais du roi d'Astria. Il cherchait Hitomi ; il ignorait où elle se trouvait mais son envie de la voir guidait ses pas. Il déboucha devant une porte, l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. Hitomi était à une fenêtre, elle se retourna et regarda Van.

« Dehors, c'est affreux, les gens se battent… pourquoi ? », dit-elle, en larmes. Van s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ils s'embrassèrent.

~oOo~

Folken et Végéta marchaient lentement. Ils étaient tous les deux décidés et craignaient les conséquences de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Chacun de leurs actes pouvaient avoir des répercussions terribles. Quand Folken l'avait dit à Végéta, celui-ci avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il mesure chacun de ses gestes. Il était un Saïyen surpuissant : Qui savait ce que son aura pouvait créer de bien ou de mal s'il ne la contrôlait pas alors qu'il se trouvait juste à coté de la sphère ? Il fallait qu'il la maintienne au minimum ; comment allait-il faire pour détruire la sphère s'il ne pouvait se permettre de libérer son aura ? Il faudrait qu'à un moment où à un autre, il libère son énergie pour mettre fin à cette folie.

« C'est là », dit Folken. Le cœur de Végéta se serra. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle. Une immense boule rose trônait en son milieu.

« C'est donc ça la sphère du soi disant bonheur absolu », fit Végéta dans un murmure.


	9. Esmeralda

**Végéta bis**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Vision d'Escaflowne_ et de _Dragon Ball_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

———

—Chapitre 9 – Esmeralda—

Dilandau se laissa embrasser pendant de longues et précieuses minutes. Il trouvait ce contact inédit délicieux. Miguel parcourait son visage de ses lèvres, puis la bouche s'éloigna et ne revint pas. Dilandau ouvrit doucement ses yeux qui s'étaient clos sous la tendresse du baiser, il remarqua alors que Miguel le regardait sans rien dire, ni plus rien faire. Son désir était transparent, il se lisait dans ses yeux ; si Dilandau avait baissé les siens, il aurait pu le voir aussi ailleurs.

En silence, le jeune capitaine se tourna et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il ne pouvait rien contre le désir de Miguel, sauf s'il avait eu un désir contraire ; ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait pas de souhait contraire, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souhait véritable, ni aucun rêve ; son corps et son esprit se soumettaient donc volontiers à ceux de son soldat.

Miguel passa les mains sous le ventre de son capitaine et déboutonna le pantalon. L'ôtant, il put admirer la partie charnue dont la simple pensée avait animé de nombreuses nuits tant il en avait rêvé. Il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa la peau ; elle était douce. Il la baisa tendrement plusieurs fois, relevant le tissu du débardeur de Dilandau du bout de son nez ; son désir s'accentua et se fit plus pressant. Il se redressa, défit sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon, libérant son sexe turgescent. Une émotion forte, différente du désir, le gagna en contemplant les fesses nues, soumises, offertes et tant désirées de son capitaine.

C'était si facile.

~oOo~

Van et Hitomi se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Leurs souhaits ne se percutaient pas ; ils se rencontraient et leurs corps étaient de mèche. Leurs souhaits se mélangeaient et se complétaient. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre ; rien ne s'opposait à leur union.

Ils se couchèrent entièrement nus, se caressant longuement, s'embrassant tout autant. La tempête et l'orage faisaient rage dehors. Les râles du jeune homme et les cris de la jeune femme furent couverts par le tonnerre assourdissant ; ils atteignirent l'extase dans un éblouissement de lumière.

~oOo~

Miguel n'aurait pas su définir l'émotion qui dépassait son désir, déjà pourtant si fort, et d'autant plus intense que la croupe ronde de son commandant était plus belle que dans ses pensées les plus érotiques. L'orage qui tonnait dehors conférait un côté grandiose à ce qui allait suivre ; le ciel mettait en scène le plaisir qu'il allait donner à son commandant. Tout était parfait, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Sa verge gorgée de sang palpitait, ne demandant qu'à se fondre en Dilandau, qu'à voler ce plaisir tant désiré, qu'à arracher des cris à ces lèvres enfin embrassées. Celui dont il rêvait pratiquement chaque nuit depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre s'offrait gracieusement à lui sans qu'il ait eu à faire le moindre effort.

D'un geste ferme et tendre, il redressa Dilandau sur ses genoux et, derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches, son sexe effleurant la peau, s'apprêta à réaliser son rêve.

~oOo~

La sphère était devant lui ; il suffisait de tendre le bras et de la faire exploser. Simple ; mais était-ce sans risque ?

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Folken et Végéta se tournèrent vers elle. Au sommet d'une machine semblant constituée uniquement de tuyaux, les restes d'un homme barbu s'adressaient à eux. Végéta se demanda s'il cesserait un jour d'aller d'étonnement en étonnement face à l'étrangeté dont l'univers pouvait faire preuve.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sans se laisser décontenancé.

— C'est Dornkirk, répondit Folken à la place de son empereur. Nous venons détruire cette sphère infernale, reprit-il en s'adressant au fantôme. Elle ne sème que malheurs et désolation.

— Elle fait ce que les gens souhaitent, lui rétorqua Dornkirk.

— Et vous appelez ça le bonheur ? » rétorqua Folken, agacé. Végéta lui posa une main sur l'épaule : « Calme-toi. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, dit-il en tutoyant Folken pour la première fois. Rappelle-toi l'enchaînement des causes et des conséquences, nous sommes au cœur de la manipulation du destin. Il ne faut surtout pas s'énerver. »

Folken hocha la tête et tut sa colère.

« Vous n'avez pas de souhait à réaliser ? » demanda Dornkirk, les invitant à se détourner de la destruction de la sphère. C'était la création de toute sa vie, l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir y mettre fin lui était insupportable.

Végéta s'apprêta à lui rire au nez ; cependant, le simple fait de lui avoir posé cette question lui avait fait songé durant une seconde à son frère, dont la pensée n'était jamais très loin de lui depuis quelques jours, dont l'absence se faisait plus cruellement sentir que jamais. Cette simple seconde d'égarement fut suffisante pour la sphère et Esmeralda apparut devant ses yeux éberlués ; son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger et que Freezer avait tué.

C'était pour l'instant juste une image un peu transparente, un fantôme, le fruit d'un souhait enfoui. Dès que Folken l'aperçut, il murmura : « Dilandau ? »

La ressemblance était troublante ; c'était Dilandau avec dix années de moins. Les traits étaient les mêmes, seules les couleurs des yeux et des cheveux étaient différentes, même la coiffure était identique ; malgré son sang saïyen, les cheveux d'Esmeralda ne partaient pas en mèches rebelles, ils étaient souples et tombait délicatement le long de son visage.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Végéta à cette vision. Et la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait juré de tuer Freezer lui revint en pleine figure, la raison qui passait avant l'humiliation de l'esclavage, avant même l'explosion de sa planète natale : la mort de son frère.

La planète Végéta avait implosé, Freezer en était la cause. Il n'avait pas hésité à tuer tous les Saïyens qui s'y trouvaient, tous en dehors de Nappa, Radditz, Carot, Végéta et son frère. Au moment où cette tragédie s'était produit, ils étaient tous séparés, mis à part Végéta et son petit frère.

Le prince Saïyen intéressait beaucoup Freezer ; le tyran avait pris garde de ne pas tuer le prince en même temps que ces semblables. Il aurait été contre-productif pour Freezer de perdre un guerrier de cette qualité, il pouvait être d'un grand secours ; il se devait seulement de prendre garde à ce qu'il ne devienne pas trop fort. Toutefois, cet argument ne valait rien aux yeux de Freezer car il lui semblait impossible qu'un Saïyen, aussi fort soit-il, le devienne plus que lui. Les Saïyens n'étaient dangereux pour lui que s'ils s'unissaient – d'où sa décision de les faire disparaître –, jamais il n'aurait songé une seule seconde qu'un Saïyen seul puisse le battre.

Lorsqu'il constata que l'avorton qui servait de frère à Végéta l'avait accompagné, il en fut fâché car il avait vite constaté que cet Esmeralda comptait plus que tout pour Végéta et qu'il le gênerait pour aider dans son œuvre conquérante. Il était normalement prévu qu'il disparaisse avec ses parents, mais il avait fallu qu'il accompagne son frère, et ce sans que Freezer le sache ! Il aurait été plus simple de s'en débarrasser de cette manière ; qu'importait, l'avorton devait disparaître. Comme pour l'explosion de sa planète – attribuée à une météorite –, il ne fallait pas que le prince sache qui était à l'origine de la mort de son frère. Freezer fut assez malin pour convaincre Végéta sur une certaine planète… où il n'oserait pas emmener son frère tant elle était dangereuse, il le convainquit à grand peine d'ailleurs, ce qui le décida d'autant plus à tuer l'avorton dès que le prince serait parti.

En partance pour cette fameuse planète, Végéta connut une défaillance sur son vaisseau. Manque d'oxygène. Il fit demi-tour et revint à son point de départ. Il revint juste à temps pour ne pas mourir asphyxié ; il revint juste à temps pour assister à l'exécution de son frère. Et s'il s'évanouit du manque d'oxygène, la vision d'horreur à laquelle il avait assisté n'y était pas tout à fait étrangère. Freezer ne sut jamais que Végéta l'avait vu tuer son frère, le prince Saïyen garda sa rancœur tout au fond de lui, attendant son heure, méditant sa vengeance… qu'il n'avait pas pu tout à faire prendre ; il aurait tellement aimé être celui qui tuât Freezer. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'était souvent donné tant de mal pour dépasser Carot, parce que c'était lui qui avait tué Freezer, pour se prouver encore et encore qu'il aurait pu le faire.

Il avait gardé tout ça dans le cœur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait que Bulma lui avait demandé ce qui lui avait durci le cœur ainsi, « rien du tout », lui avait-il répondu, elle n'en avait pas cru un mot, s'était montrée insistante. Devant son mutisme, elle avait fini par décider que c'était la mort des Saïyens qui l'avait rendu ainsi ; il lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'en fichait pas mal ; ce n'était pas vrai, il ne s'en fichait pas… surtout il ne se fichait pas de celle de son frère.

Et il était devant lui à présent. L'être auquel il avait tenu plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux se tenait juste devant lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour l'instant, un hologramme, une hallucination… mais il suffisait de peu pour qu'il prenne vie, il lui suffisait juste de taire ses inquiétudes concernant cette sphère et elle se chargerait de le lui rendre. En avait-il le droit ? Il voulait détruire cette sphère dans la seconde précédente, il avait d'excellentes raisons pour cela. Avait-il le droit de faire comme si ce qui se passait dehors n'existait pas ou importait peu ? Cela étant, pourquoi son souhait ne serait pas exaucé tout ça parce que d'autres en avaient d'horribles ? Il n'en était pas responsable, son souhait était parfaitement pur.

Cela lui donnait-il le droit d'être égoïste ?

~oOo~

Miguel releva précipitamment son pantalon et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Dilandau redressa la tête vers lui, étonné qu'il ne se passe rien, déçu tant il s'était mis au diapason du désir de son soldat.

L'émotion avait été plus forte que le désir, jusqu'à le faire trembler : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il souhaitait que ça se passe. C'était trop facile. Il ne voulait pas que Dilandau se laisse faire passivement. Il voulait qu'il aime et qu'il participe. Il voulait lui faire l'amour et voulait voir ses yeux de feu brûler de plaisir quand il le lui ferait ; il voulait que son corps tout entier se consume de désir, d'amour, de plaisir et de volupté.

Dilandau, qui depuis le début de l'orage se sentait vide, n'étant empli que des souhaits des autres, ceux de Miguel et du second être à l'intérieur de lui – car comment le définir autrement ? –, sentit poindre une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Il s'assit, les genoux repliés de chaque côté, regarda Miguel. La sensation s'accentua, devint émotion. Il rampa jusqu'au soldat et, félin, frotta son visage contre le sien. Miguel regarda son commandant et comprit ce qui avait été plus fort que son désir : il y avait quelque chose de mieux que le corps de Dilandau, et c'était Dilandau lui-même.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés s'assit sur les genoux de son soldat et les bras de Miguel l'entourèrent chastement – bien que les fesses de Dilandau ne soient pas recouvertes et que son désir en est conscience, Miguel ne voulait pas troubler cet instant de tendresse partagée. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être pour la première fois tout court, Dilandau se sentait bien.

~oOo~

Hitomi et Van s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux, ignorants de tout.

~oOo~

Carla était étendue dans la boue, seul son visage émergeait grâce à ses deux coudes solidement posés sur le sol et sans lesquels elle se serait noyée.

« Angelo… viens me chercher », murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

~oOo~

Angelo entra dans le palais d'Astria. Il venait de traverser des rues jonchées de cadavres et se demandait ce qu'il en était à l'intérieur de la demeure royale. Alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte – les gardes s'étaient volatilisés –, il sentit le besoin irrépressible de retourner chercher Carla. Il s'envola immédiatement, dans une direction précise, guidée par une main invisible vers la petite amie de sa sœur.

Il la recueillit en larmes, la prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de la ramener au palais. Il l'étendit sur un lit, peu soucieux de l'état dans lequel elle mettrait les draps : sa chemise, blanche et immaculée avant qu'il la quitte, était trempée de boue ; son pantalon n'était plus noir et avait pris la même couleur que son chemisier, ses chaussures et son visage ; ses cheveux bruns soyeux étaient maintenant réduits à d'infâmes mèches marron et gluantes.

« T'aurais pas dû me laisser… » lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. Il lui adressa un regard désolé pour réponse ; elle s'endormit.

~oOo~

« Géta », murmura l'image qui prenait dangereusement vie en tendant les bras vers lui ; le souhait était-il déjà en train de se former en lui ? Ne l'avait-il pas toujours eu ?

Une pensée lui vint, égoïste mais raisonnable – d'une certaine manière – : qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de détruire la sphère après avoir réalisé son vœu ? Ce n'était pas bien moral certes, mais depuis quand se préoccupait-il de moralité ? Des tas de gens avaient réalisé leurs souhaits les moins avouables, pourquoi n'aurait-il de se faire exaucer le sien légitime ?

« Je veux que tu sois vivant, je veux te retrouver », formula-t-il à haute voix alors que les derniers remparts l'empêchant de le vouloir tout à fait s'écroulait en lui.

La forme évasive d'Esmeralda, représentation de son esprit, prit peu à peu véritable consistance et, sitôt que Végéta put prendre son frère dans ses bras, il tendit le bras vers la sphère et tira dedans dans le millième de seconde qui suivit l'augmentation de son aura, espérant, par la rapidité, ne pas créer de conséquence à son action. La boule explosa ; des milliers d'éclats de verre acérés volèrent dans tous les coins.

Une fois cette dangereuse averse passée, Végéta se redressa, le dos criblé d'éclats de verre ; cela importait peu, son corps avait connu pire. Il avait protégé Folken et surtout Esmeralda. Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre ; Folken, dont toutes les parties du corps n'avaient pas été protégées, avaient pris des éclats dans une jambe, puis ce fut les pleurs d'Esmeralda qui envahirent la pièce – uniquement liés à la frayeur, pensa d'abord Végéta. L'héritier déchu du trône de Fanelia se leva en faisant la grimace ; levant les yeux, il constata qu'un énorme éclat de verre était figé dans le crâne de Dornkirk, désormais à l'état de cadavre ; cela convenait mieux à cette vieille carcasse que seules les machines pouvaient retenir à la vie.

« Justice immanente », pensa le descendant du peuple Atlante.

Il regarda Végéta et le gamin de cinq ans qu'il tenait sur ses genoux ; l'enfant avait un morceau de verre dans le pied, c'était pour cette raison qu'il pleurait, non par terreur. Folken regarda Végéta et vit que l'expression de son visage, si dure auparavant, avait changé. Ses sourcils étaient levés, ce qui lui adoucissait le regard. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ce regard.

« Calme-toi, je vais t'enlever ça, on va désinfecter et on va te faire un bandage, d'accord ? Tout va bien… tu es grand, tu es fort et tu es courageux, alors, tu vas sécher tes larmes et je vais m'occuper de ta blessure.

— Venez, l'infirmerie est par là. »

~oOo~

Dilandau et Miguel étaient enlacés, toujours dans la même position ; Miguel était parvenu à taire entièrement son désir et à profiter pleinement de cette étreinte. Une pointe au ventre le piqua douloureusement quand Dilandau s'écarta brusquement de lui. Les sourcils froncés, le capitaine se leva, impudique dans son seul débardeur.

« L'orage s'est arrêté », dit-il.

Avec l'orage, c'était aussi le charme de la sphère qui était parti. Le soleil inondait la chambre de lumière, Dilandau tourna un grand sourire vers Miguel ; sa pointe au ventre cessa instantanément de le torturer. Ils étaient amoureux ; la sphère aurait pu créer un amour factice de Dilandau pour Miguel, ou faire croire à Miguel qu'il ressentait plus qu'une attirance physique pour Dilandau ; ce n'était pas le cas, la disparition de la sphère ne changeait rien à leurs sentiments.

La douleur dans son ventre dissipée et à voir Dilandau ainsi vêtu se pencher à la fenêtre, le désir de Miguel renaquit. Il se leva pour embrasser la jolie nuque tout en relevant le débardeur de ses deux mains.

~oOo~

Hitomi regardait Van dormir. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil peu de temps après son orgasme ; en même temps qu'elle, supposait Hitomi. Elle était éveillée à présent, étrangement sereine malgré ce qu'elle savait déjà, ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Un léger sourire restait en suspens sur les lèvres de l'adolescent roi ; elle sourit elle aussi, puis, voyant que l'orage était terminé, se leva, se rhabilla. Son départ était proche à présent, elle l'avait compris au moment de son réveil, qui coïncidait d'ailleurs avec la fin de l'orage. Elle partait le cœur léger, préféra ne pas réveiller Van ; c'était plus facile, plus simple aussi ; la pensée lui vint que c'était peut-être un peu lâche, puis ce dit que non, que ce serait plus facile pour lui aussi. Elle lui donna un dernier baiser – prenant bien garde à ne pas troubler son sommeil –, s'en alla.

Dans les couloirs du palais, elle croisa Allen, lui dit « Adieu » ; elle tenait à ce mot et non à cet « Au revoir » qui ne serait qu'un mensonge, et même une erreur car elle ne devait pas revenir, jamais, sa place n'était pas ici. Allen ne parut pas comprendre, lui demanda de répéter ; elle répéta et le pria de faire la commission à tout le monde. Il n'insista pas.

Elle sortit et, voyant tous les cadavres à l'extérieur, fut prise d'une nausée ; elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces images. Le transport prédit se fit, sous la forme de cet étrange tube rose. Son aventure gaïenne était terminée. Heureuse et soulagée, elle repartit vers la Terre.

~oOo~

Un rayon de soleil tomba sur la joue de terre craquelée ; Carla ouvrit les yeux et les ferma aussitôt, éblouie.

« L'orage est terminé », dit Angelo dans un sourire. Une certitude agréable l'envahit. « On va bientôt partir. On va bientôt retrouver notre famille ! »

Carla éclata en sanglots ; ses nerfs malmenés la lâchaient. Elle n'osait croire ce que venait de dire Angelo ; au fond d'elle, pourtant, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle aussi sentait que le retour était proche ; lorsque Végéta réapparaitrait, ils rentreraient sur terre. Elle fondit en larmes car l'émotion était trop forte. Partant de son ventre, une douce chaleur bienfaisante envahit son corps ; le terme qu'avait employé Angelo n'y était pas étranger, il « Notre famille » et l'y incluait.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? » fit le jeune homme.

Un sourire affleurait entre les larmes, elle haussa les épaules, attendit la réponse.

« Un bon bain ! T'es dans un état lamentable, tu ne ressembles à rien ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

~oOo~

Pendant que Folken enlevait un par un chacun des éclats de verre figés dans sa peau, Végéta désinfectait soigneusement le pied de son frère. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, il en était soulagé ; il s'était ingénié à rassurer Esmeralda sur son état, mais pour sa part avait craint que le morceau soit gros et qu'il lui ait fait des dommages importants au pied. Il était si fragile ; par bonheur c'était superficiel.

Esmeralda ne s'était pas beaucoup étonné du fait que son frère soit plus grand que dans son souvenir ; il aurait sûrement à lui expliquer de nombreuses choses. Ils avaient tout le temps qu'il fallait.

Il le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Folken. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir relevé le fait qu'il s'était servi de la sphère pour réaliser son souhait en sachant les malheurs que cette terrible invention avait entraînés. Il avait saisi une occasion unique. Jamais le dragon sur Terre n'aurait pu accomplir ce vœu ; Esmeralda était mort depuis trop longtemps pour ça ; au bout d'une seule année, il n'était plus possible de ressusciter les gens.

Il avait quelque chose à faire ; le départ était proche, il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Par-dessus la tête de son frère, il regarda Folken.

« Je vais bientôt partir. Je me doute que vous allez être très occupé dans les temps qui vont venir, mais j'ai une mission importante à vous confier… »

~oOo~

Carla s'était lavée, ainsi que ses habits. Elle les avait ensuite revêtus bien qu'ils soient encore trempés, expliquant à Angelo qu'elle ne tenait pas à laisser ses habits – auxquels elle tenait – sur cette planète, encore moins à emprunter ceux d'une Gaïenne car elle serait bien incapable de les lui rendre une fois sur Terre. Angelo avait approuvé tout en se disant que ce ne devait guère être confortable.

Angelo signala à Carla que son père approchait ; elle hocha la tête sobrement ; ils sortirent du palais. Lorsque Végéta se posa devant eux, les deux jeunes gens ne purent qu'être étonnés en voyant l'enfant.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Angelo.

— Ton oncle », répondit son père.

Angelo et Carla restèrent bouches béantes ; le jeune métis reprit vite le dessus.

« Papa, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu éclaircisses.

— Quoi donc Angelo ? demanda Végéta, s'attendant à une question sur son frère ou sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'orage.

— Qu'a donc fait Radditz qui a tant déplu au roi Aston ? interrogea Angelo contre toute attente.

—Il a couché avec sa femme ! Je me demande même si cette peste de Mirana n'est pas sa fille », conclut Végéta dans un éclat de rire.

Le tube rose les engloba.

~oOo~

Folken trouva Dilandau dans sa chambre en compagnie de Miguel. Végéta lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire de Dilandau – du moins ce qu'il en savait et ce qu'il avait deviné – ; il lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui. Les deux jeunes gens étaient enlacés et laissaient peu de doute quant à la nature de leur relation ; Folken ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cela ne changeait rien ; peut-être même cela allait-il simplifier les choses d'une certaine manière…

Miguel avait sursauté à son entrée, comme pris en faute ; Dilandau, de son côté, avait à peine levé ses élégants sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il était redevenu fidèle à lui-même.

« Je te ramène chez toi, Dilandau », lui dit-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Chez lui ? Qu'est-ce que Folken pouvait bien entendre par là ?

« Tu peux venir toi aussi », ajouta Folken à l'adresse de Miguel. « En fait… je _tiens_ à ce que tu viennes. »

Il serait plus facile pour Dilandau d'accepter ce qui allait suivre s'il emmenait un "morceau" de son ancienne vie, surtout si ce "morceau" lui portait de l'affection et qu'elle était réciproque.

~oOo~

Ils arrivèrent sur Terre à l'endroit où ils l'avaient quitté : sur la terrasse. Carla entra aussitôt dans la maison pour jeter dans les bras de Bra.

« T'es trempée, protesta la demi-saïyenne, où t'as été te fourrer ?

— Bonne question, où est-ce que vous étiez passé tous ? ça fait trois heures qu'on vous cherche ! cria Bulma.

— Trois heures… trois heures seulement ? remarqua Angelo en souriant.

— Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bulma en désignant le petit garçon blotti dans les bras de Végéta.

~oOo~

La pilule fut difficile à avaler pour Dilandau ; il finit néanmoins par se rendre et admettre qu'il était possible qu'il soit la sœur d'Allen Schezar. Il s'installa – à contrecœur, mais il ne lui fut guère laissé de choix – dans le manoir Schezar ; il obtint tout de même que Miguel s'y installe avec lui. Allen obtint quant à lui que Miguel ait une chambre à lui et qu'elle soit éloignée de celle de Dilandau – il se disait bien que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais cela le rassurait et l'aidait à se faire à la présence d'un couple d'invertis sous son toit ; et puis… l'un des deux garçons était sa sœur, par conséquent cette relation n'était pas si anormale que ça.

Folken se réconcilia avec Van, facilement car son frère avait besoin d'être réconforté après le départ d'Hitomi. De toute manière, Van était fou de joie à l'idée que son frère soit vivant car bien qu'il ait souvent assuré lorsqu'on prétendait que son frère était un lâche et un traître qu'il avait été tué par un dragon, il était heureux de le retrouver bien vivant – même si cela donnait raison à ceux qui l'avaient insulté –, il lui pardonna ses actes, ils repartirent de zéro.

Les Gaïens enterrèrent leurs nombreux morts, leurs assassins furent jugés. Cela prit du temps pour tout remettre en ordre et réparer les dégâts ; cependant, après une leçon de cette ampleur, Gaïa pouvait s'installer dans une paix durable. Il restait juste à espérer que cette leçon ne serait pas oubliée.

~oOo~

Végéta se tenait accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte, étrangement méditatif. Il songeait à cet enfant resté sur sa planète natale et qui ignorait qui était réellement son père. Cela n'avait sans doute pas grande importance, Dilandau n'était pas ce genre de gens à se soucier de ce genre de choses ; en cela, il lui ressemblait.

Le petit Esmeralda vint serrer la jambe de son grand frère entre ses bras chétifs ce qui fit sortir Végéta de sa torpeur ; il lui posa une main sur la tête et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

—Fin—


End file.
